The Mixed Tape
by voided
Summary: You're hot and I'm good for another round, care to join us' Wendy was normal, the people she surrounded herself with? Normal. He, on the other hand, wasn't. Reid x OC ---ON HIATUS---
1. Ready, steady, go!

**Hey -waves- so heres the thing, I don't own the Covenant, don't own Boondock Saints, don't own anything you might recognize. But Wendy and all her little minions? That is all. Oh and reviews make every author happy. Take note and enjoy.**

**fondly, me.**

* * *

  
Wendy glanced at the door to the right of her. Provost Higgins had been in a meeting for the last 20 minutes, prior to that he had been given her a run down of the school, the basics. Things like what classes she would be taking, reaffirming the fact that she would have a room to her self, thank God, the stupid things that Wendy knew through her previous experiences at her last school but was to polite to point out. So Wendy listed to Provost drone on until there was a knock at the office door. With a curt "Come in." His secretary popped in, informing them both of a urgent phone call he simply must take.

Wendy figured it was about his golf game.

Regardless, here she was, sitting in a over done office attempting not to go insane from boredom. Pursing her lips and shifting her weight, Wendy mentally pictured where she was this time last week. It was 10ish so she'd be sitting in History, listening to Mrs Thomas drone on about the Black Plague, she actually had a t-shirt advertising the Black Plague tour, got it on one of those random websites. To bad it wasn't allowed with the schools 'required' uniform. Nikki was sitting next to Wendy, on the right, giggling over Devon who was asleep and falling out of his seat.

It's amazing how quickly a week can change everything.

Sighing and trying her damnedest not to fall asleep in the uncomfortable chair, because first impressions were everything, Wendy was startled out of her reverie but Provosts door bursting open. "I apologize for keeping you waiting Miss Conolley, but it seems that there is a problem that requires my immediate attention." he explained quickly straightening his tie. Wendy blinked.

"Oh, well...um...then I should I head on back to my dorm or...?" she let the question hang. As far as Wendy was concerned, there was no or. She just wanted to go hole up in her room and read some bad fan fiction in a last ditch effort to distract herself. Provost Higgins didn't respond to her question, instead directing his attention towards his secretary.

"Evelyn, have a summons sent for Mr. Danvers, I believe he is in Ms. Reeve's class right now. When he arrives please explain to him that he will be showing Miss Conolley around in my stead."

"Right away Provost." Evelyn intoned not looking away from her computer screen. Wendy looked between the two in an attempt to assess the situation.

"Um, really, it its to much of a hassle I can just return to my dorm and come back when it's more convenient for everyone." She offered hopefully.

"No it's quiet alright. I'm sure Mr Danvers wouldn't mind showing a lovely lady such as yourself around." The Provost grinned at her as he said his last sentence and Wendy couldn't fight the scowl that spread across her face. Yes she was attractive, good genetics had seen to it. But what did that have to do with her tour? Wendy chose her next words slowly, in a attempt to not offend the Provost and his supposed Golden Student.

"Actually Provost," she said slowly, "I'd really prefer it if I could just go back to my dorm for the time being and have you show me around later in the day." Rather than a hormone driven hot shot, Wendy mentally finished. Provost sent her a impatient glare and she smiled back as innocently as possible.

"Miss Conolley, I'm not sure how things are done at Ravensmere, but here at Spenser we pride ourselves on getting things done in a timely matter." She pursed her lips, but opted not to respond. Things got done right at Ravensmere, they didn't need to rush through things. "Now if that is the last your requests, Mr Danvers will be along momentarily." With a cordial nod towards his head, Higgins was gone, leaving Wendy alone with the type of Evelyn providing background noise,

"Positively ducky..." Wendy mumbled resuming her spot in the uncomfortable chair. Laying her head back against the wall, Wendy was about to close her eyes and take a quick nap when the day door to the office opened. Straightening up to study the new entry. Wendy raised an eyebrow of appreciation.

Apparently Mr. Danvers was really the finest of the finest here at Spenser. Oh the irony killed her. Swallowing a snicker, she observed the way Evelyn preened under Mr. Danvers attention, a conversation passed between the two, Mr. Danvers smiled and then turned his attention over to her.

"Hi." Wendy offered wearily with a wave of her hand. He eyed her for a moment, and Wendy mused over the fact that he was probably used to girls fangirling over him. She stood still and allow his assessment of her, when his eyes finally reached hers, Wendy faltered for a moment then smiled wryly. Mr. Danvers studied her for another moment before grinning at her.

"Hey, Wendy right?" She nodded. "Welcome to Spenser, ready for your tour?"

"Sure." Wendy sighed standing up. "So are you going to show the long extensive see every inch of Spenser tour or the heres some highlights, nice meeting you, tour?" She asked as they moved out of the office. Mr. Danvers stumbled for a moment before looking back at her. He ran a hair through his hair.

"Um, the first one probably, Provost wants you to be familiar as possible with the school. Considering how large the school is and that your classes start tomorrow..." he trailed off meaningfully and Wendy nodded.

"Well then, lead on Mr. Danvers."

"What?" he eyed her oddly.

"Mr. Danvers, it's your name right? I mean, you never told me your first name so I figured I'd just continue calling you Mr. Danvers," she explained glancing around the hallway.

"I didn't...shit. I mean, shoot." Wendy smirked in amusement, but didn't say anything. "Sorry bout that, long week, two swim meets and...yea. Sorry, I'm Caleb Danvers, Caleb is fine"

"Noted Caleb." She paused. "Did you say swim meet? As in people in speedos?" she questioned incredulously. Caleb let out a bark of laughter as they moved pass a group of girls. All of whom turned and watched him with hopeful dreamy stares.

"As in me in a speedo, but yea. Spenser is a swimming school, to prestigious for football or some stupid sh...stuff like that."

"Hm, Ravensmere is a soccer school," Wendy commented idly, she bit her lip turning to glance at him for a moment, "You can curse in front of me."

"What?" Caleb asked glancing around distractedly.

"You always seem to stop yourself from cursing, if its out of politeness or whatever, don't worry about it. I'm from New York and have 3 older brothers, cursing doesn't phase me." Wendy explained. Caleb blinked for a moment and she wondered if he was used to people being so blunt with him. Wendy didn't think so and had to admit it was mildly amusing seeing him off balance.

"Right. Yea its mostly out of manners...but if you don't mind."

"Go the fuck ahead." Caleb grinned but didn't respond to her quirk.

"So this is where the Latin classroom is..."

"Did you say Latin?" Wendy questioned. Oh, she was screwed.

"Yea, we're required to take it at least once before we graduate. Most of us took it in the younger years as well. You don't speak any Latin?"

"The extent of my Latin has been learned from the Boondock Saints." Caleb laughed again and Wendy followed him down the halls.

"Damn snobby prep school..." she mumbled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy fumbled with the key to her dorm for a moment before getting it. She shuffled in to her room, grateful for the fact that she had a single and no over enthusiastic room mate meeting her and rambling about how they should have a girls night or something random like that.

Wendy didn't need some complete stranger try to bond with her over Ben and Jerrys.

Falling on to the bed, she allowed her mind to turn the day over. Caleb was a good tour guide, and it seemed like everyone knew him. Although, she was sure he thought her a little odd. Which was okay, Wendy was pretty sure he wasn't as perfect as everyone thought. It wasn't possible, and if he was that perfect, he was probably gay.

Spenser was impossibly big, and while Caleb offered to help her find her classes tomorrow, Wendy refused, she had gotten herself into this mess, she would work her way through it. If working her way through it involved her getting lost a few times while there, then so be it.

Wendy rolled over and buried her head in her pillow. She was so stupid, losing a bet to her parents and getting sent to boarding school. She could actually hear the other students laughter as she tried to explain why she was there, "I bet my mum and dad that they couldn't convince my Grandmother that going to boarding school was better than me attending her Alma Matter, and guess what? I lost." Stupid.

Groaning and thinking about tomorrow and the warm welcoming she wasn't expecting. Wendy sighed, she wasn't stupid or naive, and had seen the curious looks from the guys and the heated looks from the girls while Caleb was showing her around. Girls were funny when it came to guys, and by funny she meant possessive, particularly over good looking boys and Wendy wasn't looking to step on any toes.

"Stupid high school politics." she mumbled. Getting up and grabbing her shower tote along with some pajamas and her towel, Wendy headed towards the showers in an effort to distract herself from her impending doom.

Moving down the hallway and ducking the curious stares, Wendy slipped into the shower room. Glad to see it mostly empty and ignoring the skeeviness she felt towards communal showers, Wendy stripped and stepped under the streaming hot water.

Wendy was half way unconscious when the sound of giggling broke her peace. The giggling was followed by the sound of someone sushing, then silence. Wendy listened for a moment longer, before closing her eyes again and dismissing the disturbance. There was another moment or two of silence and Wendy had just begun to zone out again when a muffled moan broke the silence. Wendys eyes popped opened and she leaned out of the shower.

It looked like the showers were abandoned.

Leaving the water running, Wendy narrowed her eyes and grabbed her towel. Padding silently towards where the benches, she glanced down an aisle and was greeted with the site of two very unclothed figures going at it.

"What the hell?" The two people, a lean guy with lightly curly hair and a girl with some thick thighs and a curly mess of hair stopped their movements. The guy turned to eye her for a moment and Wendy was pretty sure in another situation she might of found him attractive.

Might of.

There was a beat of silence, save for the uneven breathing of the two, then the guy spoke.

"Care to join us?"

"Excuse me?" Wendy bit out taking a step back. The guy eyed her lewdly before thrusting his hips forward. Oh dear Lord...

"Aaron," the girl rasped out, moving her hips towards his. Wendy wished she could turn away, she was fixated on staring at the two and waiting for the guys response.

"You're pretty hot, and I'm good for another round." He continued moving over the girl, her moans getting louder. Wendy finally closed her eyes and turned away from the two.

"Where you going sweetness?" the guy called after her. Wendy heard the girl give a particularly loud moan and the guy growled out an "Oh yea."

Reaching her stall and turning off the water while grabbing her tote, Wendy secured her towel around her body and headed to towards the door. Without turning back, she responded to his question.

"To scour these images from my mind."


	2. In the shape of things to come

**Still don't own anything Covenant related. But the bad puns? All mine. In other news, this story takes place in the boys junior year, a year before the Chase incident. Just to clear all that up. Comments make my life, which means Liasonfan2 and Dilbertweet are two of my favorite people ever. No really, love for both of you. This chapter is a kind of set up, the next will really get the ball rolling. Its in progress. OK going, read and be merry.**

**fondly, meg**

* * *

Reid closed his eyes in a sorry attempt to get at least five minutes more sleep. He had over slept this morning, thanks to Tyler forgetting to reset their alarm. Of course, Tyler didn't need a damn alarm to wake up, he woke up at 5 naturally to go for a jog, then headed down to the cafe for breakfast and to finish homework.

Freak.

Either or, his over sleeping had caused Reid to miss breakfast, and miss his shower. And now he was stuck listening to Wilson drone on about some war that happened over a hundred years ago, what a great waste of a morning.

Laying his head across his arms, Reid glanced over at Tyler. The freak was studiously taking notes and paying attention like Wilson had the answer to all life questions. Which Reid, knew for sure was 42. Regardless, it was apparent that there would be no entertainment from Tyler. Closing his eyes and trying to sleep again, Reid got frustrated when Wilsons voice droned so loudly that it he couldn't fall into unconsciousness.

Like Wilson was the most important person in the room or something.

Pursing his lips in annoyance, Reid debated making the board fall forward in the name of amusement, Caleb wasn't in the class so it wasn't like he could get bitchy over it. Although, when Caleb found out, he would shit bricks. Reid sighed and looked around the room, his eyebrows rose when he caught sight of a new girl sitting down in the front row, when had this happen? And how had it missed his radar? Reid eyed her slowly before leaning back and slapping Tyler across the back of head.

"Ow, dude what the fuck?" Tyler whispered harshly, Reid ignored him and gestured towards the front of room.

"Chill Baby Boy, whose the newbie?" he questioned. Tyler glared at him one more time before glancing at the front of the room with narrowed eyes.

"Wendy something or another. Caleb was showing her around yesterday. He brought her to the cafe during lunch..." Tyler trailed off and Reid racked his memory trying to remember an introduction at lunch yesterday. He vaguely recalled Caleb bringing someone over to the group, but Reid was to involved in finishing his calculus homework to really to note of her.

"Wendy you said?" He questioned. Tyler nodded turning his attention back to Mr. Wilson, when he saw the teacher was involved in his lecture, he continued talking.

"Yea, transfered in from Ravensmere over in New York." Reid didn't comment fixing his eyes on her. From what he could make out from his seat, she had pale skin with a sprinkling of freckles across it. A mess of black curls topped of her pouty mouth and pert nose.

All together, not bad package.

Reid toyed with his bottom lip studying Wendy. "Nice." he muttered under his breath grinning slowly. Tyler glanced over at him, shaking his head but didn't question the muttered statement, he knew where Reids mind was.

For Reid, the day was looking up already.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy was trying her damnedest to pay attention. But honestly, Mr. Wilson wasn't half as interesting as Mrs. Thomas.

And that was saying something.

Along with the boring teacher, the layout of the room made her anxious. It felt like everyone in the class was starring at the back of head. Which, in actuality, they probably were. She was the novel new girl, but regardless, it made her feel all kinds of awkward.

Wendy sighed and attempted to focus again.

"This was a truly beautifully orchestrated battle..." Yup, still not interested. She opened to a blank page on her notebook and just started absently doodling. Her pen moved across the paper, not really keeping her attention. When Wendy felt her pen stop she looked down, it was a game she used to play when she was younger, draw without looking and see where her subconscious would take her. It was a boredom thing. Glancing down at her paper, Wendy felt her eyebrows raise, on the center of the paper was a pentagram. "Thats new..." she mumbled tearing the page out and crinkling it in to a ball before any one else could see it.

She wasn't a strict Christian or anything, but who knew about the kids sitting around her? Shaking her head and glancing up, Wendy caught the eye of the uppity brunette sitting next her. Attempting a wry smile, Wendy winced when the girl gave her a dirty look and turned her attention back to the teacher. Right, no new friend there.

Turning around half way to crack her back, Wendy caught the eyes of a blond blatantly staring at her. Raising an eyebrow question, the guy did not look away in embarrassment at being caught gawking, instead, a smile that could only be described as sexual spread across his lips. Wendy felt her cheeks redden from his silent invite. What was with the guys at this school and propositioning her? Their eyes remained locked and she broke the stare as a flicker of recognition crawled up her spine.

Where the hell had she seen him before?

Turning her attention back to Mr. Wilson, Wendy realized he was assigning homework, quickly scribbling down the assignment, it hit her. He was one of Calebs friends, he had given her the brush off yesterday.

What the hell had Mr. Danvers said about him again? That's right. "Ignore Reid, he's an asshole."

Reid. Cute.

The bell rang, putting the class in a flurry of motion. Pushing thoughts of Reid the asshole out of her mind, Wendy glanced down at her schedule and winced when she realized she had Math next. Sighing, she moved with the other students in to the hall. Turning down the hall towards what Wendy hoped was the right way, she tried to recall Calebs directions from the other day. The Math classrooms were in the west wing of the school, west was to the right, right?

"Bugger." Wendy muttered under her breath realizing she was irrevocably lost. She glanced at the faces around her, hoping for a friendly face. Biting her lip in apprehension, Wendy caught sight of Caleb walking in to a classroom along with one of the guys he had introduced her to the day before. "Mr. Danvers!" Wendy called out, smirking at the irritation she knew the nickname would cause. "Mr. Danvers I need help!" she called out again, moving through the crowd of students. She saw Caleb pause at the door and turn slowly to face her.

"Wendy, Mr. Danvers?" he asked in a long suffering voice, she just waved her hand in dismissialy.

"I know, you prefer Caleb, but hey, got your attention. But can't really talk, late to class and lost, help?" Wendy let the words come out in a rush, shoving her schedule in front of Calebs face. He sighed and glanced over at his friend who was leaning in the door jam.

"Pogue, do me a favor and tell Mr. Oatis that I'll be a few minutes late because I'm showing a new student to their classroom." Pogue nodded and pushed off the door walking in to the room.

"Not much of a talker?" Wendy mumbled as Caleb studied her schedule.

"You have Math next?" he questioned ignoring her comment. Wendy nodded silently. "All the Maths are in the West Wing." Caleb explained patiently as they moved down the hallway. The opposite way she was initially heading.

"You might of mentioned that."

"Then why are you heading towards the East Wing?" Caleb asked with a wry grin.

"Because I was dying to see you!" Wendy exclaimed sarcastically batting her lashes in his direction.

"I'm sure." he muttered turning down another hallway. "Your classroom, my lady." Wendy stared at the doorway blankly before raising an eyebrow.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get me to class so quickly? I was lost a minute ago, and now I'm not. How does that work?" she questioned.

"I've been going to Spenser since seventh grade, I can navigate it pretty easily." Caleb explained. Inside the teacher was beginning to take attendance.

"But I was lost, but now I'm not. Wait, but the school, it's big! Oh bugger. It must have moving hallways like Hogwarts, but that was staircases. That's ok. And the East Wing, West Wing, thing who does that? Doesn't that happen in Beauty and the Beast? Wasn't the Beast's room in the West Wing with the magic mirror, is there a magic mirror here? Oh does that mean that theres a disgruntled prince hiding somewhere? Oh big school why me?" Wendy was muttering under her breath as she stared at the door in front of her.

"Um. Wendy?" Caleb interrupted tentatively, Wendy turned and looked at him oddly.

"Don't you have class?" she questioned, he eyed her for a moment before sighing.

"Right," Caleb muttered turning and walking back towards his class. "Crazy," he mumbled under his breath as he moved down the hall way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy smiled weakly as she entered the room.

"Can I help you?" the teacher was a older women, she had looked up when Wendy walked in and was now smiling warmly towards her.

"Um...sorry. I got lost, I'm new. My name is Wendy Conolley." Wendy shifted her weight from foot to foot, uncomfortable with all the attention she was suddenly receiving. For a moment, she wondered where the girl who was just rambling at Caleb Danvers had gone.

"Ah yes, Miss Conolley, welcome to Spenser. My name is Mrs. Pekusic, now I have your name on my rooster so you can take the seat to the right of you. Oh and share a book with Mr. Abbot until I dig one up for you, how does that sound dear?" Wendy nodded quickly glancing around the room, wincing when she realized the whole class was focused on her, Wendy moved to situate herself. Once she was comfortable, Wendy turned to the person on her left to see whose text book she was sharing.

"Shower boy?" Wendy questioned before she could stop herself. The guy, who was most definitely the one she had caught in a compromising situation the night before, turned and looked at her fully. He eyed her for a moment before respond.

"Hey sweetness," he grinned stretching his arms across the back of her seat. Wendy shrugged his arm off and he continued talking, "Miss me?"

"For the record, I think you're a pig." she sniffed glancing over at his book. Fractions, another horrible thing to add to this day. Pursing her lips and glancing at the board, Wendy winced at the 12 problems assigned. Sighing she attempted to follow along with the rest of the class, after about 5 minutes of mindless doodling, no pentegrams this time, which was a relief, but also no math.

"Do you need some help?" Shower boy had seemed to noticed her struggles and was leaning towards her.

"I'm fine," he glanced down at her paper with a raised eyebrows.

"It looks it." Wendy opted not to comment, instead she stared determinedly at the text book and attempted one of the problems assigned. How did one multiply fractions again? Especially when a fraction was cubed? Shower boy sighed, leaning closer to her, "Listen, I know we had a rough start-"

"You invited me to join you and some girl with bad hair having sex. I would define that as a little more than a 'rough start'" Wendy ground out. He snickered but was wise enough to stop when Wendy turned to glare at him.

"Right, not funny." He cleared his throat. "My name is Aaron," he offered. Wendy raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything to him. "Mrs. Pekusic said you're name was Wendy, like Wendy Moira Angela Darling?"

"Actually, its Wendy Anne Conolley, but close. Not like I haven't heard that one before," Wendy sighed shifting her body slightly so she could face him better.

"Truce?" he asked pushing the text book closer to her.

"Promise never to proposition me again?"

"Nope. But hey, I won't ever ask you to join me having sex again." Aaron grinned and Wendy couldn't help the smile that spread across her mouth.

"Close enough."


	3. Sometimes bombs fall quietly

**Authors note: No I don't own the Covenant. But that's beyond the point, because I hated this chapter. It's necessary because it sets things into motion, but writing it took forever and I hate it. A lot. So therefore, you must review like wild beasts and make me feel like I should continue. Or I will cry.**

**And I don't cry pretty. Expect the chapter by next week, God willing.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, placed me on their favorite lists, and alert lists. You're awesome.**

**I'm going to bed. Happy Easter!**

**fondly, meg.**

**oh and this chapter is dedicated to Lovely and Vish, my trinity soul mates who were a huge help!**

* * *

Wendy leaned back on to her bed with a content sigh. She had been at Spenser for roughly three months now and fallen in to a comfortable pattern with the school and the people around her. Although, the definite highlight of her time here had been Friday nights. If Aaron was around, they would sit in her room, bullshitting and watching movies -- usually bad ones that they could make fun of. Sometimes they ventured out to get pizza or fast food, but for the most part they just vegged out in her room.

And to date, Aaron had kept his promise about not inviting her to join him while having mad passionate sex.

Or something.

On Fridays when Aaron was occupied entertaining Kira or whoever, Wendy would curl up with a romance novel and ignore whatever work she had to do until Sunday night.

It is not that she didn't have other friends at Spenser, it was just that no one else seemed to click with her the way Aaron did. For the most part, the kids at the school had been mildly stand offish to her. Wendy wasn't sure where the dislike was rooted -- Aaron suggested it was from the fact that she was more attractive thanmost of the population. She called him an asshole, and then thought about it on her own, coming to the conclusion that the dislike came from the fact that she was new and had spent her first day being shown around by the illusive Mr. Danvers. She had no patience for the pettiness and didn't feel compelled to put that much effort forth into making friends.

Aaron was the only one that kind of subdued the ache that came along with missing all her friends at Ravensmere. Add that to the fact that Aaron was in most of her classes, could follow her excessive rambles, and enjoyed bad movies as much as she did, made for a tight relationship between the two.

Wendy crinkled her nose thinking about the taller boy.Aaron was a real big jerk sometimes, and Wendy could see why people didn't get along with him or thought him a pompous ass, but that was okay. Because for whatever reason, Aaron was nice to her. It might have been the fact she didn't fall at his feet, didn't entertain his arrogance and was blunt with him. But all that aside, they were friends.

Although, being friends with Aaron did have its consequences. Apparently, he and Mr. Danvers' group didn't get along. Aaron called Caleb's group "the sons of Ipsbitch" which was a witty play on their 'true' title. She wasn't aware of the root of their dislike, but she was pretty sure it stemmed from Kira and Aaron's relationship.

Wendy glanced over at the clock, it was 8 p.m. By rule of thumb, if Aaron wasn't there by 7:30, he wasn't coming. Rolling over and moving to grab her current favorite romance novel 'The Immortal Highlander' by Karen Moning, Wendy was about five pages in to the world of Adam Black when her room door burst open.

"Get dressed." Aaron was standing in her doorway, clothed in a pair of form fitting jeans and a black button down shirt. Wendy turned her head and studied him for a moment.

"Don't knock or anything."

"Whatever. Did I intrude on her majesty's sulking?"

"I hate you." Wendy growled, swinging her feet on to the ground. "What do you want?" Aaron grinned, plopping down on her bed.

"You to get dressed." he explained.

"I've gathered that, now the trick is why." Wendy replied archly.

"We're going out, to Nicky's to be exact," he stated picking up her book and flipping through it. "You're not sitting in and rereading another damned romance novel." Wendy grabbed the novel and clutched it protectively.

"Don't make fun of Adam," she mumbled. "And Nicky's? Isn't that the place you're forever getting thrown out of?" Aaron sent her a dirty look.

"I am not forever getting thrown out. It happened twice, and it was that damn son of Ipsbitch's fault."

"Psh, stop blaming your faults on them. Just because you're jealous of their popularity and dashing good looks…" Aaron threw a sneaker at her.

"Shut your mouth and get dressed."

"You suck. What if I don't want to go to Nicky's?"

"What if I don't care?"

Wendy crossed her arms and pouted.

"Come on Wendybird, it's not healthy just sitting in here when I'm not around to entertain you. Get up, get dressed and come out with me."

"How long do I have to get ready?"

"Five minutes, maybe ten."

"Have I mentioned the sucking of you?"

"Ten minutes."

"Getting dressed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy surveyed Nicky's with half interested eyes. Nicky's was exactly what she had expected it to be. A small bar, but alive with a mix of students from Spenser and kids from the public school. It had a fun atmosphere, and she could see the draw of it. Granted, it wasn't really her scene. Wendy was more of a coffee house person than a bar person, but she could adapt.

Maybe.

Sighing and taking a sip of her soda, Wendy glanced around at her surroundings. She and Aaron had been in the bar for a maximum of thirty minutes before Kira had come over. Sending a dirty look in Wendy's direction, she batted her eyes at Aaron and begged for a dance. Of course, Aaron was a gentlemen and all to eager to oblige. After promising he would be right back he had disappeared into the masses.

Not that Wendy really blamed him -- she wouldn't put out, Kira definitely would. Shaking her head slightly, she caught sight of Caleb walking towards her. Wendy leaned against the bar and grinned up at him.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Danvers. Deciding to grace me with your presence?"

He smiled wryly and took a sit on the stool next to her."Isn't it the other way around?"

Wendy raised a inquiring eyebrow at him

"Well, from what I've heard around Spenser, you're too good for the rest of us, either spending time in your room with Aaron or you're hiding in some corner of the library. Apparently musing over how shitty Massachusetts is compared to New York."

"Well then," Wendy paused pursing her lips. "You have to admit Ipswich can't really hold a candle to the city." They both looked at each other for a moment before laughing. "But seriously, I'll admit I'm a tad on the anti-social side if you can get the rest of the population of Spenser to get the stick that has been perpetually stuck up there ass out."

"I'll see what I can do." Caleb responded wryly. "So...first time at Nicky's?"

"That it is. It's cute, or rather, um, cool. But not so much my scene. I prefer the quiet verse the over crowded areas where one can be easily groped or molested. There is also the whole 'must watch drink' paranoia that I seem to have embedded in my head. But all in all, seems like a good time."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Digress yet stay on topic so seamlessly?"

"Its a skill that's taken many years of ramblings and talking to myself." Wendy explained shrugging.

"You're insane," Caleb muttered. She just grinned widely at him. "So, how are you enjoying Spenser? I mean, minus the perpetual stick up the students bodies ass."

"It's school like," she toyed with her a cup for a moment, biting her lip in thought. When she looked back up, Caleb was startled to see how dark her eyes looked. "I mean, I'm getting used to it, used to being here I guess. I just don't want to get to comfortable, I feel like if I get too comfortable I ruin any chances I have at getting back to Ravensmere. I dunno, it's weird." Wendy bit her lip and looked away.

"Ravensmere is a boarding school too?" Caleb questioned, trying to get an idea for whatever Wendy was feeling.

"Yup, on the island of Long, or rather Long Island. In St. James, which is on the North Shore," she rambled off the facts and when she looked back at Caleb her eyes were bright again. "It's smaller than Spenser, only about 7 kids to a class, opposed to the 24 per class we have here. It's amazing though. Different but the same. I mean, I had my core group there, my best friends. Kind of like you and your friends." Wendy caught his eye and she smiled awkwardly. "I suppose that if I transferred into Ravensmere from Spenser the second month of my junior year I would of had a hard time there to, but either or..."

"Why did you transfer into Spenser in the first place?" Caleb's question, rooted mostly in his curiosity, made Wendy sputter on her drink. He raised a hand to pat her back, but she simply waved him off. After taking a deep breath she turned to him, but he noticed a look of slight paranoia on her face.

"Um...do you want the truth or what I've been telling anyone who asks?"

Caleb eyed her blandly and she nodded. "Right. Truth. But you cannot mock me after I tell you this." Caleb nodded. "No, say it, tell me that there will be no mocking of Wendy when you hear of her stupidity."

"Fine, there will be no mocking of Wendy when I hear of your stupidity. Now tell me!"

"Right, well, truth. I lost a bet with my parents. I mean, all my brothers had gone to boarding school across the county. So me going to Ravensmere was really me being the good child. But whatever. I was happy at Ravensmere, doing my thing. But apparently my parents thought I was having a little too much fun. Eh, put a bunch of teenagers together in an enclosed place -- things happen." A wry smile spread across her lips at this, remembering the insane things they would do for fun at Ravensmere. "Anyway, even though I was having 'too much fun' I was still being a productive student. Except in Math, I'm never productive in Math. I hate numbers and they dislike me just as much. So my parents broached the subject of me transferring, something about getting better grades in a different locale. I decided to be a smart ass, not really believing them, and bet them that the couldn't find a school that Grandmum would approve of the way she did Ravensmere, she had attended Ravensmere, met my grandfather there, our family has been going there forever and I know Grandmother was tickled that her darling granddaughter was getting the same education." At this Wendy shook her head, starring off in to space. After a moment of silence Caleb spoke up.

"So what happened?"

"With what?" Wendy asked blandly glancing around. Caleb closed his eyes in frustration for a moment.

"The bet?"

Comprehension spread across her face.

"Oh that. I would think that its obvious, I ended up here, lost the bet, my brothers mocked me, my friends and I mourned and tried to come up with a way for me to stay at Ravensmere but not so much, and here I am."

"Here you are." Caleb repeated. They both paused looking everywhere but at each other.

"You can laugh at me now."

Slowly they both turned to look at each other. As their eyes met, Wendy saw the smirk that Caleb was suppressing. On their own accord, Wendy's lips turned up in a grin and Caleb started chuckling.

"So, you have three older brothers?" Caleb asked as their chuckles faded. Wendy nodded still grinning.

"Yup, three -- Jon, Mike and Peter. And yes my mother loved the book Peter Pan. But they're all over achievers and me not so much. They call me Wendybird."

"Wendybird?"

"Yup, childhood nickname."

Caleb looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I still need to figure out a nickname for you, unless you're going to let go of the Mr. Danvers..." he trailed off hopefully.

"Nope, it's three months into the game, it's safe to say that Mr. Danvers is now officially your nickname." Wendy smiled. "You could always call me Wendybird, I mean my family calls me it and Aaron kind of adapted it" Caleb's body tensed at the mention of Aarons name. "Right. Not a fan of tall, lanky and conceited."

"It's a mutual dislike." Caleb affirmed.

"That it is..." Aaron's voice broke in to their banter and Wendy observed Caleb become even tenser.

"Aaron..." she cautioned in a soft voice.

"Get so lonely waiting for me that you're hanging around this poser?"

Wendy bit her lip and fought the urge to maul the boy. She knew all about Aaron's insecurities and how his dislike of Caleb stemmed from the fact that Caleb would always be the better man. But honestly, did Aaron have to react so loudly?

"Aaron, I respect you and all but you don't have to approve with who I'm hanging out with. Especially when you opt out of hanging out with me for thick thighs." Wendy stated standing up. Aaron just glanced at her before turning to look at Caleb again.

"Not going to defend yourself, Golden Boy?"

"I'm not looking for any trouble..." Caleb said, standing up next to Wendy

For whatever reason this set Wendy off the edge.

"No. Don't you justify yourself or apologize or whatever to him. He's not my mum, not my dad, not one of my brothers and definitely not my Grandmum. And since they're the only people who can tell me what to do, we are leaving him alone to sulk and you and I are going to dance, Mr. Danvers!"

"Dance?" Both Aaron and Caleb repeated looking at her oddly.

"Yes, dance. Go amuse yourself with Kira, Aaron." Wendy growled pulling Caleb onto the small dance floor.

"Wendy, I-"

"Shut up and dance, Golden Boy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They danced for about five songs, the first two were to burn off the agitation that Aaron had caused for Wendy, the last three were purely for her ego. Who didn't want to be seen dancing with a good looking boy? So what if it was kind of considered using Caleb, she could deal with that.

She was only human after all.

Breathlessly, Wendy turned to Caleb. "I am officially danced out, and in dire need of hydration." Caleb nodded, although Wendy wasn't too surprised in noting that he wasn't as nearly as out of breathe as her. Apparently, being on the swim team worked for him.

"Bar?" he questioned, she nodded wordlessly. As the two of them weaved through the crowd to their destination, Wendy noted Caleb's three friends, the other Sons of Ipswich, standing around one of the pool tables.

"Your friends are here." she stated, taking a grateful sip of the drink the bartender had placed in front of her. Caleb looked up sharply, his eyes narrowing.

"So they are," he said dryly.

"Troubles in paradise?"

"Nah, just guy stuff."

Wendy nodded in understanding. She had seen her brothers in action enough times to know that "guy stuff" was the equivalent to male P.M.S.

"Bummer," she intoned, but before Wendy could utter any more, the girl beside her had the unfortunate mishap of having her skirt tossed about her underwareless rump by a gust of wind – which was virtually impossible seeing how there were no doors or windows ajar in this stuffy, booze-infested confinement one called a bar. "Awkward..." Wendy blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Reid." Caleb growled under his breath. Wendy turned to look at him questioningly, turning her eyes from the train wreck the girl was quickly becoming.

"Did he open the door?" she asked, but Caleb ignored her, moving towards the pool table where his friends were situated.

Wendy followed silently, curious as to what was going on in Caleb's mind. How could Reid have anything to do with what had just conspired? He was across the room.

"Reid, outside now." Caleb ground out as he came to a stop at the table. Around them, people had noticed Caleb's tone of voice and were now turning and watching the group. Reid seemed oblivious to the attention they were receiving and let out a dry laugh.

"I'm okay here thanks." he licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair. Wendy observed him for a moment. If Caleb was the school's Golden Boy, than Reid was the token Bad Boy - the one you hooked up with in the empty classrooms and would single handedly ruin your reputation, but you could never bring yourself to care because you enjoyed yourself regardless. The two boys were polar opposites, but for whatever reason, they were supposedly as tight as brothers.

"Now." Caleb's tone didn't leave any room for arguments and Wendy watched as their two other friends, Pogue and Tyler, shared a unreadable look across the pool table before Pogue nodded and moved in to Caleb's direct line of sight.

"Chill, it was really a group effort."

Wendy felt her brow scrunch in confusion and couldn't help but think she was missing something. What exactly was a group effort? And what was with the hostility towards Reid?

Caleb spared a glance at Pogue before turning back to Reid. Tyler was shifting his weight from foot to foot, and the whole bar just about flickered with the tension the four boys were creating. Reid's smile was taunting and for a moment Wendy was reminded of her first day of class and the silent invite on his lips.

Was it getting hotter?

Reid inclined his head towards the back exit and Caleb walked past him. Tyler and Pogue moved behind him and Reid moved to leave as well. Right before he went out the door, he turned and caught Wendy's eye. He grinned that same wicked smile she was just recalling then moved outside to join the other Sons.

There was a beat of silence before the whole bar broke out in to excited chatter.

Apparently, the Sons of Ipswich fighting was big news. Wendy pulled on her ear, a nervous habit tracing back to her younger days. It looked that as excited as everyone was about the fight, no one was eager to go and play referee. She bit her lip anxiously, trying to rationalize not going out there.

Rationally speaking, both Pogue and Tyler were out there, and if anything escalated between Caleb and Reid they could break it up. Not that she was concerned, because she wasn't really friends with them or anything, more of a acquaintance.

Then again, her and Caleb totally had a moment tonight. A breakthrough to a new level of friendship if you will. A friendship that allowed nervousness in the face of a fight with his 'brothers'.

Damnit, who the hell was she kidding? Wendy knew that if anything escalated, Pogue and Tyler would just choose sides and brawl would ensue. They were male, therefore not to be trust by themselves for a extended period of time. With thought in mind Wendy strode to the back door.

Opening it slowly, Wendy caught the tale end of Caleb's yelling.

"Irresponsible! Using for a stupid fucking bet? Do you ever think?"

Wendy winced and stood in the door jam. The four guys were standing in defensive stances with Caleb and Reid facing off.

"Dude, back the fuck off. It was stupid, but no one noticed but you. So calm your fucking ass down." Reid snarled, stepping up into Caleb's personal space. Caleb pushed Reid back and Wendy went to move forward when she saw Reid move his hands upward.

Slowly a round, almost a ball, of energy formed in between his raised hands, Wendy shook her head as Reid pushed his hands forward and the...energy? sent Caleb stumbling back a few steps. Wendy blinked a few times, unsure of what she had just seen.

Caleb quickly stood up, and she was startled to see, even in the dim light of the alley way, that his eyes were pitch black. Caleb lifted his hands in the same motion that Reid had done and all of a sudden Reid was flying into the wall. There was a silence in the alley and Tyler then moved to Reid's side.

"You're a fool," his voice was pitched low and no one spoke. Reid shook his head as he stood.

"Dude, let it go." That was Pogue.

Wendy gripped the door jam and tried to make herself invisible, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move herself from the spot.

What the hell had just happened...Boys flying backwards...balls of energy . .

Magic?

Wendy shook her head quickly. That was stupid, magic didn't exist. A nervous giggle left her lips and the four guys turned sharply.

"Heh...hey." She waved awkwardly, acutely aware of their intense looks. Caleb glanced at the other three -- to Pogue standing at his left and then Reid and Tyler -- who were near the fence, before looking back at Wendy. For once, there was no warmth in his face.

"Wendy...how long have you been standing there?" His voice seemed very loud and Wendy thought the world was spinning. She took a deep breath.

"Um...enough to know that magic doesn't exist and I'm going inside. Because that would be crazy right? You guys and magic. Crazy like wow! Hogwarts, and moving staircases ---- We've gone over that before? Right? Right. And wands? Maybe some flying broomsticks...just...you know. Crazy. And have I mentioned I'm going inside? And I'm dizzy, dizzy and it's getting hard to breathe...and oh god." The world tilted at an odd angle and Wendy reached out for something, anything solid. The ground was rushing up, and then --

Nothing.


	4. I've got friends who la la lie

** Authors note: blah blah blah don't own the covenant, or harry potter, or anything thats vaguely familiar, like war and peace. its all owned by someone more wealthy then me. in other news, reviews the awesome. really, you guys are freaking amazing. as for this chapter being late, a day late -sigh-, blame writers block. in the same frame of mind, thank you so much to my besties, my trinity girls, trisha and lovely. both of whom have endured random phone calls of me spazzing and lovely is my beta. so much love.**

**next chapter? soon, swearit.**

**review and my muse will move faster. i know it. oh and next chapter there will be some wendyloving.**

**fondly, me.**

* * *

Wendy woke up slowly, painfully aware of the throbbing in her skull. She willed her eyelids open, then the moment the light hit them, slammed them shut again. 

What the hell had happened?

All of a sudden it came back to her in rush -- the alley, the boys, the...magic? A whimper left her lips; she had fallen in to one of those teen dramas she loved to mock.

"I think she's awake." The voice came from the other side of the room. It was familiar, but was out of place. Wendy thought for a moment, then the voice registered: it was Tyler Simms.

"If I roll over, will you go away?" her voice was raspy to her own ears and she heard shuffling as one of the guys moved towards the bed. "That would be a no?" Wendy murmured opening her eyes. Hovering above her was the grinning face of Reid Garwin.

"A big no." He affirmed. Wendy nodded, slowly pulling herself up in to sitting position.

"So um...what happened?" she questioned looking from Tyler to Reid. The two boys exchanged a dark look.

"What do you think happened?" Caleb's voice came from the door and Wendy turned to look at him. For whatever reason, he looked more tired than she had ever seen him.

Granted, she didn't see him all that often, but still.

"Mr. Danvers, hey."

"Wendy, what do you think you saw? It's important." Caleb spoke gravely and Wendy shifted her weight and attempted to focus.

"Um, right. What I saw...well we were sitting at the bar, the girl's skirt had blown up. She was lacking under-roos. Which can I say, way awkward? Not really into the girl on girl thing...right. Stay on track. So Mr. Danvers got all pissy because he thought Reid had something to with this girl's downfall, which I don't really get cause he was across the room. Anyway, Mr. Danvers got all bitchy and walked across the room. You two exchanged manly glares and words. Reid gave me the sex look...I mean what? Then there was the outside and the alley . . and..." Wendy's eyes widened as everything registered with her, really registered. "Reid threw like a ball of energy or something at Caleb, then you, you Caleb...jesus...you made him fly backwards with just a gesture. With like magic?" Wendy looked at each face in front of her frantically. "That's it isn't it, it was magic. You guys, you're...magic?" Everyone was quiet and it seemed no one was meeting her eyes. "Someone tell me I'm not crazy."

Apparently, there was more to the Sons of Ipswich beyond the old money and good looks.

Everyone had a deep dark secret, but this was pushing the norm.

"What the hell are you? Or was that? Did it come from you or...or...I don't even know what questions to ask!" She finally exploded. Caleb sat down on the edge of the bed sighing, while Reid positioned himself leaning on the headboard next to Wendy. Tyler and Pogue were both flanking the door, sending her the silent message that she wasn't leaving this room without someone's clearance.

"Wendy listen, you have to listen. What you saw cannot be repeated. To anyone. No one can know about it, about us..." Caleb's tone was beseeching and Wendy saw Pogue beginning to pace restlessly,

"So...all four of you then?" she asked haltingly, attempting to line up the facts.

"Yea." Caleb looked at the other boys, all of whom nodded subtly before he began speaking again. "I'm not going to go into the whole story, just know that our families, all four of us, have had these powers for as long as memory remembers. Not just that, but it has been kept within our families for this same time period. A Covenant of silence, at least, until tonight." At this, Caleb sent a nasty glare towards Reid.

"Don't put this shit on me." Reid growled out across the room. Wendy saw Tyler's fists clench in silent support of his best friend.

"And why the hell shouldn't I?" Caleb drawled out mockingly. This drawl coming from Caleb's mouth seemed completely out of character for him, and Wendy mentally chided herself -- there was no way she could know every aspect of his personality. She quickly decided to interject herself back in the conversation before things got hostile.

"So um, no one except, your family, you and well now me, know about your..." she searched for the right word before speaking. "Witchyness?" Tyler let out a cough of laughter and Wendy glanced over at him. Both he and Pogue seemed quietly amused by the situation. "Would you prefer warlockness?"

Caleb waved her off impatiently. Apparently, he still hadn't gotten his sense of humor back. "No, I guess witch would be the right word. And to answer your question, yes, no one but our family and now you..."

"Dude, if I was your girlfriend and had to find out on my own that you had random powers I'd be way pissed off. I'd perform a exorcism on your ass." It was a last ditch effort to alleviate some in the tension in the room. The best way Wendy knew to break tension was to act like a flake.

Freak out about the facts at a later date.

Thankfully, she received the reaction she had wanted. It started slowly with a chuckle from Reid (she knew he would have a good sense of humor, he was forever cracking jokes in History.) , and then surprisingly Pogue broke in to a deep laugh that would of startled her in any other situation. But tonight was so far gone that nothing could really startle Wendy at this point.

"Seriously though," It was a halting beginning to a question she needed to ask. They might be able to laugh at the oddness surrounding this night, but it went off ON her weird radar, "if you guys have these powers, why don't you just go all Harry Potter on me and Oblivate my memory? Why the long drawn out explanation?" Granted, Wendy didn't really want them screwing around with her memory. Who knew what they might remove? No thank you. Reid made a noise of frustration and she turned to look at him.

"What the hell is with you and the Harry Potter thing? This isn't a book, this is real life. We didn't erase your memory because we can't." He explained.

"What's wrong with Harry Potter?"

"Are you kidding me?" Reid asked staring at her in disbelief. Wendy just glared at him obstinately. "You've just found out magic really exists and you want to get into a discussion about why I don't like Harry Potter?"

"You don't like Harry Potter?"

Reid just shook his head impatiently, and Wendy couldn't help the small smirk that spread across her mouth.

He was almost as fun to rile up as Mr. Danvers.

"Can we focus for a minute?" Pogue's voice broke their banter and everyone turned to look at him startled. Apparently, Wendy was right on her assumption about him not being a big talker. More of a do-er than a sayer. Or something. "She obviously knows, there's nothing we can do about it. But -- no offense or anything Wendy -- how the hell do we make sure she doesn't blab?"

Caleb was massaging the bridge of his nose and everyone turned to look at him, well at least the other Sons did.

It was slowly becoming clear that Caleb was some how in charge of this group. Wendy too, redirected her eyes towards him, trying to figure out a way to make situation make work.

There was lengthy pause, and for some reason Wendy felt herself beginning to panic. What if he said she was a liability? What if he didn't know how to handle her? Wendy did have the tendency to obsessively ramble to random people about anything and everything. God, didn't she ramble to Aaron about her lack of interest in white underwear last week? What the hell was wrong with her? Oh god, they were going to kill her in order to maintain the Covenant of Silence. And why did she feel the need to capitalize both the c in covenant and s in silence when she spoke of it? Wait -- how were they going to kill her? Oh, Caleb was talking.

The four Sons turned to look at her expectantly and Wendy stared back blankly.

"Um...I may or may not have just missed that whole thing." she muttered. Caleb rolled his eyes in exasperation and she heard Reid chuckle under his breath.

"I suggested that it might be a good idea if-"

"Please don't kill me!" The words left her mouth before she could stop them and this time everyone did turn and look at her. "Um...is that your way of saying that your not going to kill me?"

"Would you prefer it if we killed you?" Tyler questioned and Wendy had to silently applaud his wit.

So, he didn't just stand there and look pretty.

"Um...well you could send me beyond the veil. You know to find Sirius." Blank looks. "Sirius Black, godfather to a one Harry Potter? Soulmate to a Remus Lupin?"

"Crazy." Pogue muttered this under his breath as he moved towards the door. "I'll let Caleb explain, I'm heading home." With a cordial nod he was gone.

"Right. Harry Potter asides...aside." Caleb paused for a moment. "We need to watch over you, we are aware of your habit of rambling. And we figure the best way to monitor your actions is if one of us is constantly with you or near you so-"

"That's stupid she can control herself." Reid interjected sharply and Wendy found herself nodding along with him.

"I can totally control myself."

"Please, have you heard her go off? Today its Harry Potter – what next time? Who knows when she might accidentally switch in to us. We need to keep her with us."

"Cause she's a puppy right? One that'll piss all over the rug if left alone." Reid was getting tenser.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Wendy questioned glaring over at Reid.

"Reid. It's already been decided. Let it go. She's part of the group now." Caleb's tone seemed to leave no room for argument and Reid leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Wendy looked over at Tyler who seemed amused by the interaction.

"He totally called me a bitch right?" she questioned pointing at Reid. Tyler grinned at her direction and headed out the door.

"Alright, you're going to spend the night here and tomorrow we're going to head back to the dorms." Caleb grinned at her and Wendy nodded slowly.

"So if I'm part of the group now, can Aaron be a subgroup of the group? Like, the Muggleborn group?" There was a beat of silence, and Wendy was pretty sure she heard a mouse sneeze. These old houses were filled with all sorts of odd things, and the guys looked at each other. In one fluid motion they both headed out the door, leaving Wendy to her own devices. "Or not..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today had been a day of awkward situations.

Between waking up in Caleb's guest room, with that familiar feeling of confusion, to being late to her first class because she tripped in the hallway -- it was not Wendy's day. Not to mention the four guard dogs that she had standing watch at all times.

She was moving down the hallway with Tyler, acutely aware of the glares she was receiving when she heard a familiar voice yelling her nam

"WENDYBIRD!" Aaron, her best friend.

Damn.

Slowly she turned to face him, mentally urging Tyler to keep going. Of course, she wasn't the one with the magic powers and Tyler didn't receive her message, opting instead to stop right next her.

"Aaron, hey. How was last night?" she purposely kept her tone casual, hoping that he wouldn't notice anything amiss with her. Slowly she reached up and started to pull on her ear. Aaron stared at her blankly before turning to Tyler.

Why did everything turn in to confrontation with him?

"Simms, problem?" Aarons tone was harsh and Wendy took note of his defensive posture and winced mentally. Tyler shifted his weight from foot to foot and looked down for a moment before looking up at Aaron.

"Nah," he drawled and Wendy could see him channeling Reid for a moment, "Just walking with my friend Wendy to lunch."

Wendy squirmed a little when Tyler said the word friend. They weren't really friends, not really. She had turned it over in her head the night before, lying in the dark. She was being forced upon them, a liability to the safety of their Covenant of Silence (capital letters again?) . They were her baby sitters, being forced to watch over her. She didn't know whether or not they liked to drink coffee as much as she did. Had no idea if they would make fun of bad movies with her or put her above girlfriends. Hell, all she really knew about them was the fact that they were over achievers with magic powers.

Hm, what if they were overachievers because of their powers? Oh scandal.

"Watch your mouth Abbott." Reid's voice pulled Wendy out of her mental revere and she looked up to see Tyler and Aaron in dangerous close proximity to one another.

"Garwin, coming to defend your girlfriend?" Aarons tone was menacing and Wendy moved to put a hand on his shoulder. Reid's eyes grazed over them for a moment before he grinned.

"Actually it looks like she's okay in your arms. Can't imagine why. But if you mouth off to Baby Boy again I might have to kick your ass." The words were lazy and Wendy felt Aaron's arm tighten at the suggestion of her being Reid's girlfriend.

Not that she found the idea all that disagreeable.

"Girlfriend?" Aaron repeated looking at her in confusion. Wendy rushed to fix the situation, glaring at Reid and Tyler who were both looking nastily at Aarons arm.

"No no no, you must have misheard him. He meant that I was his girl friend, who he thinks he has to protect. Cause you suggested it. As in a girl, that his friend. We're all friends now." She explained quickly. Aarons face shifted from confusion to distaste.

"Friends? You and the Sons of Ipsbitch?"

"Creative." Reid muttered.

"Yup friends, like friendly friends. Not friendlier than friendly friends. Just...friends." Wendy finished lamely, Aaron shook his head is disbelief.

"So you bitch out on me last night to hang out with your new _friends_?" For whatever reason, the word friend was lacking a certain friendliness and Wendy mentally winced.

"Make new friends but keep the old? One is silver," at this she gestured to Aaron, "and the others gold?" A quick motion towards Reid and Tyler. Aaron opened his mouth to comment when Reid stepped in between the two of them.

"If I recall correctly, it was you that bitched out on our darling Wendybird here. Something about finding entertainment with Kira?" Reid's tone had shifted to casual but Wendy could read the tension in his body. Tyler had opted to lean against the wall, observing the trio.

If anyone else was in this situation, Wendy would have mocked them, a girl caught in between two guys vying for...something. But it wasn't anyone else, it was her, and she was having a hard time breathing with all the testosterone flying around.

"Aaron, listen. yes I'm friends with them. You couldn't have expected me to not make anyone other friends. They're really nice, give them a chance?" Aaron shook his head slowly and she couldn't help but mentally cringe. She liked Aaron, he got her in ways she didn't think possible. But she was stuck with these guys for now, so he had to accept them in order to accept her. There was no way around it.

"I can't believe you." He muttered.

"What?" Wendy questioned moving closer to him, away from Reid who was towering over her body.

"Nothing Wendy, its fine, whatever. I'll talk to you later." In that moment Wendy could hear how tired Aaron was. Tired of being second best, tired of being an ass, tired of being replaced by someone that was better than him.

She didn't think the Sons any better than him, but how did she tell him that without blowing her cover?

Without blowing their cover?

Opening her mouth a few times to respond, Wendy ended up just nodding lamely and offering a half smile in Aarons direction.

"Later?" She questioned.

"Your room, movie night?" He questioned glancing at Reid and Tyler who were watching the conversation closely. "No guard dogs." Wendy threw a pleading glance at the two Sons and Reid nodded grudgingly.

"I'm in."

Aaron gave her another smile before glaring at the two sons and turning down the hallway. For a moment the three just stood there, seeing the beginning of the repercussions of last night. It was Reid who finally broke the silence.

"Food?"

Maybe she would be okay with them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid closed the book and grinned over at the table of freshman that were giggling over him.

He loved the attention.

Hated the damn library, but loved the attention.

Running his hand through his hair he glanced around the library. He had been sent there for talking out in class, apparentlu Mr. McClain didn't care much Reid's 'Die Hard' references.

_Yippee Ki Yay, Motherfucker._

He noticed Wendy sitting curled up in one of the library's few comfortable chairs. Grinning slowly he sauntered over to her.

"Boo." His whispered word startled Wendy enough to cause her to jar up and hit her head against his chin. Causing Reid to bite his lip. Wendy stared at him in horror for a moment before speaking.

"Ohmygod. I am so so sorry! And you're bleeding blood. Can you make it better? Do you need the nurse? Did you bite right through? And why the hell did you sneak up on me?" The words came out in a rush and Reid just watched in amusement. Wendy let out a huff of annoyance. "What?"

"Now you'll have to kiss it better."

"You're an ass."

"You hurt me, make it better." He was insistent and she crossed her arms and put the book down.

"Try no."

"You know, most of the female population of this school would kill someone to kiss me."

"Most of the female population has no idea about you and your 'brothers'' Wendy responded dryly. Reid winced for a minute before glaring at the boy occupying the seat next to her.

"Move." The word was forceful and the boy immediately went into motion grabbing his books and fleeing the area. Reid watched this with a blank stare until the boy was out of sight, then he let out a amused chuckle and sat down in the chair.

"I'm ignoring you now." Wendy stated picking her book back up.

"C'mon love, don't deny the wonders of my presence. Can the book really be more interesting in me?" Reid questioned.

"Actually it can and is. I'm getting to my favorite part."

Reid craned his neck to study the cover of book. "What book is that?"

Wendy moved the book out of his line of sight. "War and Peace," she responded quickly.

"Bull shit, let me see." Reid demanded going for her book. Wendy let out a squeal and pull the book back to her chest.

"No! Its in French, you wouldn't understand it."

"I'm fluent in French."

"It's in Cajun French." Wendy explained closing the book and sitting on it. Reid glanced down at the book for a moment before looking back at her.

"You know what I think?" He leaned in closely, "I think that book? The one you're sitting on? It's not War and Peace."

"Oh?" She rasped out, he was breathing on her neck, making her hyper aware of him.

"Yea, I think its a book you don't want me to know about." Reid moved in a little closure, so now when he spoke his lips were brushing her ear. Wendy felt her face flush and she gulped in a breath before talking.

"Hm...?"

"And I think we shouldn't have secrets between each other. Don't you agree." Reid was all up in her personal space, making Wendy very conscious of why the girls in the school loved him. Silently she nodded. "Glad to see you agree." With that, Reid shot her a cocky grin and pulled the book out from under her before Wendy could react.

"Reid! That's my personal area!"

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban?" Reid questioned ignoring her exclamation. Wendy grabbed the book and glared at him.

"It shows the world that Remus and Sirius are in fact, OTP." She defended cradling the book to her chest.

"What?"

"One true pairing. They are in fact meant to be together and no veil will prevent their love." Wendy explained looking at Reid who was slowly shaking his head in disbelief.

"How are you this weird?"

"I'm weird? I'm not the one with magic powers."

--


	5. The chemicals between us

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything you recognize.**

**Random authors note: Not quiet 3 months…ahem. I can explain! Writers block! Real life! Procrastination! Disinterest! Anger at the characters (they never listen to me!) And have you seen these Spenser boys? So distracting.**

**Ahem, right, well here it is. It's February in Covenant land in case you were curious, not that is important right now.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, it really makes my day.**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to my kitty-cat Callie who someone ran over and killed yesterday. Love you and miss you :-(  
**

**Fondly, meg.**

* * *

Four months, for four months Wendy had been at Spenser. And in those four months, her life had become a confusing mix of dirty glances and veiled comments. 

Granted, it wasn't all that bad, it had its spots of sunshine -- like Aaron, who, for all his disliking of the Sons, still maintained a friendship with her and always set aside his Friday nights. And the Sons weren't all that bad either. Tyler was smart and always willing to listen to her vent. Pogue, for all his silences, was actually insightful and enjoyed reading as much as she did (Wendy was pleasantly surprised by this fact. She took him as 'Playboy' reader rather than a Tolkein reader.) Caleb was always fun to annoy and had become a surrogate older brother, right there with the stick shoved up his ass (which she loved him for, if he wasn't so uptight then he wouldn't be Caleb.) And Reid...Reid was complicated.

Most of the time Wendy was half crazysickinlove with Reid, not that she would ever voice it to him and the other half of the time? Well, Wendy wouldn't mind shoving him off a cliff in an effort to shut his loud mouth.

Although, his powers would probably save his pasty ass.

If someone had told her that the damned bet with her parents would have ended up showing Wendy that witches (or was it warlocks? No one had verified it yet) existed, she would have told them that although Wendy _looked_ naive she was actually quite intelligent.

Really.

And the Sons, for all her fondness of them, had upset whatever balance she had attempted to maintain in her life. She wasn't sure if it was their social standing or what, but they were always going somewhere, doing something and dragging her along -- ignoring whatever protests she could concoct.

Wendy was half sure that them dragging her along wasn't fully from the paranoia that she might ramble their secret but more from the fact that they enjoyed watching her squirm.

Only a month ago Friday's had been the highlight of her otherwise bleak social life but now she was being forced out on random days with one of the Sons. Though that was mostly Reid who deemed her his for Nicky's when he was bored or antsy or simply low on cash.

So that would explain why she was sitting at a table, wasting a perfectly good Thursday night watching Reid cheat some guys out of their money.

And she was absolutely convinced that it was cheating. No one had ever said anything to her about it, but Reid's pool skills were unnaturally good.

Like magic.

Snickering at her silent pun, Wendy glanced down at her now empty cup. Moving to get her fourth glass of ice tea, she was stopped when shadow fell across her path.

"Hey," the voice was pleasantly deep with a hint of a Boston accent. Turning to fully look at who had approached her, Wendy felt her eyes widen.

Glory, he was good looking.

"Hey?" she repeated and lazy grin spread across his mouth and Wendy couldn't help but to smile back dumbly.

But who could argue at her reaction? Blue eyes, black hair, and a bad boy look to boot (right down to the tattoo she saw on his upper arm). He was so very much her type.

"I'm Jared." He paused, "Um...I've seen you here, at Nicky's, a few times and well…" He raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly and Wendy felt her knees buckle.

She wanted one. Five minutes ago. Ahem.

"Well, I've just worked up the balls to talk to you. Could I buy you a drink or something...?"

"Wendy. My name is Wendy and as for that drink. I would love to spend your money." Wendy smiled up at him from underneath her eyelashes and took his offered arm as they moved to the bar.

"Nicky!" Jared called, the gruff bartender turned and smiled at him.

"Red! Haven't seen you around lately. Keeping out of trouble?" Jared reddened at the nickname but didn't comment to the bartender. Opting instead to lean on the bar and grin dryly at Wendy.

"Always. You know me, man. I'm an absolute angel. How bout two beers?"

"Actually, I could really go for a Shirley Temple." Wendy paused in thought for a moment, crinkling her nose. "With extra cherries." Nicky looked between the two for a moment before smiling and moving down the bar.

"A beer for the delinquent and a Shirley Temple for the lady." He made the drinks placing them down on the counter, Jared slipped him a $20 and as he waited for change turned to Wendy.

"So..." she intoned taking a sip of her drink and looking around awkwardly. Jared nodded and took a sip of his beer.

Randomly, Wendy noticed Reid wasn't situated at the pool table anymore where he had been playing at all night. She paused for a moment, wondering where he'd gone. The thought of him, ahem, entertaining another girl came to her mind and she twitched before focusing back on Jared, who was still talking to her. What was he talking about again? She was sure she could come up with the topic if she concentrated. Damn Reid, she swore she was polite before she met him. Wait, did Jared just ask her a question?

"Green." Wendy blurted out in an attempt to correctly answer him. He looked at her in bewilderment.

"What?"

Wendy cringed slightly.

"So then the question you asked me wasn't what my favorite color is?"

Jared started laughing and moved in closer to her. "No, but it's good to know. I was actually asking if you're having fun."

"Oh um, yea. I mean I've been here like every other night this week. Doing the same thing, but hey monotony is fun right?" Wendy gave him a wry smile. Jared nodded leaning in closer and she was struck stupid for a moment as his scent wafted towards her.

Oh, on top of looking good, he _smelt_ good. Officially marked dangerous.

"So, Wendy. You here with anybody special?"

"No…well," she paused crinkling her nose. "Reid. But I don't really think he qualifies as someone 'special.'" Jared nodding knowingly and moved a little closer to her. Wendy was aware of him, his hands moving down to grasp her waist and his mouth angling towards her. She was aware that she should pull away; she had no idea who this guy was and bar hook-ups were not usually on Wendy's to-do list.

But he was so damn hot.

Just as Jared's lips were about to brush hers, Wendy felt someone step behind her and place his hands on her hips. Pulling her away from Jared and in to his body so they were flush with one another. Wendy took a startled breath, which she released when she realized it was Reid who was holding her.

"What's going on Darling?" Reid's voice was right next to her ear and Wendy fought the urge to shiver.

"Um…hey Reid. Nothing's, uh, going on. Just...talking." Her words were halting as Reid's fingers slowly slid onto her hipbones and began to trace circles on her skin. Wendy glanced up to Jared only to see an irate expression on his face and she could only imagine the cocky smirk playing across Reid's lips.

"Talking." Reid repeated flatly.

"Yup." Wendy nodded her head vigorously. "Talking to Jared. You know verbally...with my mouth."

"Jared?"

"Jared." Wendy gestured in Jared's direction. "Wendy" She then pointed to herself. "And you know, you, Reid." She leaned back and pointed up at Reid. He looked down at her oddly and she gestured again at the three. After going through those motions a few times, her actions were halted by Reid's hand.

"Wendy, stop before you hurt yourself." His tone was dry and patronizing but she felt her hand still regardless. Pulling out his grip she turned around to face him.

"Did you need something, Garwin?" Wendy questioned, looking up at Reid. His lips turned in to a half smile, but he didn't move his eyes from Jared.

"Nah, just checking to see if you were busy."

Wendy felt her eyebrows come together in confusion. How would she possibly be busy, or busier, than she normally was when Reid dragged her to Nicky's? It was the same thing every time. He entered the bar with the loud declaration of 'Whose ready to lose some cash?' And would then proceed to the pool tables, leaving Wendy to her devices, sipping ice teas and starring off into space until Reid would finally return to her with a smug grin, drag her out of Nicky's and buy them food.

McDonalds, if she was lucky. Wendy loved their chicken McNuggets.

So how, after sticking to this routine for the last month, could Reid come to the conclusion that Wendy might possibly be busy at Nicky's?

"Nope... just talking." Wendy offered again, stepping further away from Reid and nearer to Jared. He gave her a small, pleasant smile. She felt herself go fuzzy for a moment.

"Good. So if you're not busy, you're dancing with me." Reid wrapped his arms around her waist again and pulled her on to the dance floor, waving to Jared.

"Reid, what the hell?" Wendy snapped as she tried to maneuver away from him. Reid just tightened his arms in response.

"What? You said you weren't busy. So dance." Spinning her around in his arms, Wendy saw his eyes flash to black for a moment and The Knacks 'My Sharona" blared from the jukebox.

"Oh you suck." Wendy murmured as she started to move her body along with his.

Anyone that knew her at all knew that this song was her one weakness. It was too amazing not to dance to.

It was just to her favorite part, the guitar solo, when Wendy felt a hand tug her from Reid. Her eyes shut for a moment, confused at her new placement on the floor and when she opened them she saw Jared smiling at her.

"Hi again." Oh it's the grin, the one that inspired thoughts of improperness.

"Hey" Wendy mentally winced at how breathy her voice sounded. "Like dancing?"

"Only when my partner is worth dancing with." Their bodies moved together and Wendy bit her lip at the friction.

"Noted." She murmured leaning further in to him. They danced together for a few moments and Wendy struggled to clear her head. Jared was too close, smelt too good and moved too smoothly. This was some serious sensory overload. But if this was wrong she didn't want to be right. Oh, Jared was reverting her mind to sad clichés.

Wendy was pretty sure she almost had gotten over the nervous breakdown he was causing her when she felt Jared's mouth slid down over her neck. He sucked on the skin for a moment and a whimper left her lips.

Oh dear Lord.

"How 'bout we get out of here?" His voice had dropped to a low rasp.

"Uh...well...the thing is..."

"We're leaving. Now." Reid stepped into her line of sight and Wendy blinked, coming to the realization that she and Jared had moved off the dance floor and into a dark corner of the club.

Awkward.

"I've got it. I'll give her a ride back to where ever." Jared pulled Wendy closer to him and she opened her mouth to comment but Reid beat her to it.

"Actually, you won't." Reid sent Jared another annoyed glare and Wendy noted Reid's hands were clenched into fists.

This could get messy. Fast.

"Darling, now."

"Right, just--" Wendy started to speak only to have Jared interrupt her.

"Can't you see we were in the middle of something here? Fuck off."

Oh, so much badness -- one just did not tell Reid Garwin to fuck off. Even Wendy knew better.

Reid stared at Jared for a moment, toying with his bottom lip and Wendy struggled to work out the quickest way out this situation. She knew the look on Reid's face; she'd been around him enough to identify the approach of his dangerous mood swings.

"Actually. I'm not leaving with either of you. I'll walk." Wendy pulled away from the two guys and had started towards the door when she felt Reid's arm wrap around her waist. She sighed to herself, there was no getting away from them. Testosterone was taking over.

"Don't be angry, Darling. You know I don't share well."

"I'm not a toy. You don't share me." Wendy growled allowing him to lead her out of the bar.

"Exactly. I don't share you." He opened the door and sent a glare over his shoulder to where Jared was standing. Wendy just shook her head and moved towards his car.

"You're a pain in the ass you know." Wendy pointed out as she eased in to his car. It was his pride and a joy, a 2004 Infiniti G35. A black two door with tinted windows, halogen lights and just as showy and arrogant looking as Reid, it suited him nicely. He just smirked and quickly backed out of the parking spot. "I'm serious. You drag me to Nicky's whenever. Then you leave me to sit and be bored out of my fucking mind. Drinking ice tea until I float away or my bladder explodes. Then, the one night when something with potential comes around, like a Mr. Tall-dark-and-don't-bring-home-to-mom-looking-but-oh-so-appealing, you scare him away claiming you don't share. You have to share damnit!"

"He had potential?"

Wendy pursed her lips at his blatant efforts to ignore her tangent. Finally, she conceded with a sigh. "Yes, Reid, he had potential."

"He goes to public school and probably drives a Buick that is older than we are." Reid pointed out.

"I could like Buicks." Wendy defended.

"Do you?"

"Um...are Buick's shiny and nice? Cause then I'm in. Love of the shiny." Reid just shook his head and continued driving. "You're ignoring me. Not cool. Does that mean Reid's not into the shiny? No shiny for you? More of a dull glow, then?"

Reid just reached over and turned the radio louder, Wendy pouted as the sounds of Hidden in Plain View filled the car. She stared out the window, watching the town blur by as Reid drove at dangerously high speeds. As they turned in to the school drive, she looked over at him.

"What's with the 'Darling' thing?" she questioned.

"What 'Darling' thing?"

"You know you calling me 'Darling'…? It's kind of random and more than a little odd."

"Well, didn't your mom have a Peter Pan thing? John, Mike and Peter…"

"You've read Peter Pan but won't read Harry Potter? That is wrong on several levels. Oh..." Wendy looked at Reid for a moment before snickering. "It's about a boy who refuses to grow up. So much sense has been made."

"Cute." Reid muttered as he continued to keep his attention focused on the road.

Wendy bit her lip and looked out the window. Reid was being weird, or rather, weirder than usual. More temperamental.

She sighed, why the hell were boys so difficult to understand? Girls aren't all that hard to get. They tell you what they were thinking when they were thinking. No problems, no muss no fuss. Wendy nodded in confirmation of her thoughts, ignoring the nagging voice that informed her that she never said what she was thinking.

Hence her not being locked up yet.

Glancing back at Reid, she noted that he was tapping his fingers to the beat of the music.

"Tell me something no one knows about you." Wendy ordered him.

"Why?"

"Because it's quiet and I dislike the quiet. The quiet is not my friend."

"I have magic powers."

Wendy turned and glared at him.

"Not a secret. Your 'brothers' and your family and I know about it. New secret."

"I trust you with my deepest darkest secret and you demand another one?" Reid asked incredulously.

"That is so not your deepest dark secret," she exclaimed, "Your deep-dark is something like you have a puppy fetish or…or…"

"You read Harry Potter books and long for two of the characters, who both happen to be male, to get together?"

"Exactly…wait." Wendy went to whack Reid but he moved out of her path deftly and opened the car door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy slumped down on to her table with a sigh. After finally coming back to her dorm last night, she went straight to bed, opting to ignore the mountain of homework she had yet to do. 

"… favorite Son?" Not that Wendy was eavesdropping or anything, but the word Son caused her ears to perk up and she turned slightly to the left to get a clearer look at the two girls sitting to the left of her. She had positioned herself in the library about an hour ago in an effort to get away from Reid and Tyler, only to be surrounded by giggling girls gossiping about them

_Perfect._

"Um…physically? Tyler Simms. He's just so…so…cute. I want to make him unpure. As for attitude, Reid, there's something about him." The Indian looking girl rambled out to her friend, a skinny brunette with a mess of brown curls that made Wendy think hers mildly tamed.

"He's an meathead. All arrogance. His biggest concern is him." She scowled at her notebook.

Wendy pursed her lips, who the hell was she to rip on Reid? Did she know his deep dark? No. Wendy did. Chick needs to back off her man…um rather, her good friend.

"Psh. While you're right-"

"As always." She sent the other girl a look.

"While you're right, it doesn't change the fact that I may in fact have Garwin Disorder."

"Say it isn't so Trisha!" Indian girls name given; now Wendy knew who to write nasty things about in her livejournal

"It is. I feel my girlie parts go all happy when he swaggers by. And he's in my Math class. You know I'm not paying attention in there."

Wendy narrowed her eyes; she didn't recall seeing this harlot in her class.

"Keep your distance from that pompous ass. Ignoring the rumors, the only thing worth mentioning about Reid is his car. A brand new Infiniti."

"I know, I know Reid's list."

_Reid has a list?_

"His priorities come in this order: himself, the other Sons, his car and then maybe, whatever girl he is fucking. But come on, as far as his car being the only thing worth mentioning, that's just not true."

"Do tell."

"Well, my dear Rebecca-"

Girl two names given, making it two people she'll blow up on lj when Wendy got back to her dorm.

"The only thing worth mentioning is the thing you'll be doing with Mr. Garwin in his car." Trisha sighed and a dreamy smile over took her face. "Talk about CARma sutra."

_Oh she did not just suggest…_

"Oh yes, because on top of getting into a Ivy League school, I would also like to become one of Garwin's throw away girls whilst at Spenser. Be realistic, no girl is good enough for him. And even if they were, you said it yourself -- they'd be fourth on his list of priorities. If you even made it on to the list." Rebecca scowled at her friend.

"Way harsh…" Wendy mumbled as she glared at the two girls for a moment longer before turning back to her mountain of homework

Okay, maybe it was more a hill of homework, but still. She had math and Wendy deemed math as a suitable distraction from thoughts and conversation circulating around the Sons.

Gnawing on her lip, she flipped to the page assigned and attempted to focus.

"And have you heard about the new girl?" Trisha's voice broke in to Wendy's attempted focus.

_I'm the new girl…ish._

"The one that is being tossed between Aaron and Garwin?" Rebecca questioned looking confused for a moment.

"Yup. The snobby one."

_Ew. I'm not snobby, just picky about who I hang with…_

"Well, apparently, she's being tossed between Aaron and Reid, or maybe she's just going back and forth between them. For the first few months she was here she was clinging to Aaron, now she's practically stalking Reid. Then at lunch yesterday she was all over Aaron again."

_Wow, I feel like I'm being followed by the paparazzi or something._

"Psh. Good luck to her. If she's playing with Mr. Ego Abbot, who, if memory serves, has been screwing Kira since forever _and_ Garwin…"

"Enough said."

Wendy bit her lip and attempted to control herself. She refused to be lowered to a screaming banshee just because someone said some harsh things about her and implied that she was a slut.

That would be tacky.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if Reid and Tyler really did share everything? Even that girl…?" The comment came randomly from Trisha's mouth and Wendy felt any control she had on her temper snap.

_Son of a bitch._

As Wendy stood, her chair toppled to the ground. Ignoring the questioning looks of the people around her, she quickly moved towards the table where the two girls were situated.

"Hey. Rebecca and Trisha right?"

The two girls quickly looked at each other quickly then redirected their attention on Wendy, who offered them a saccharine smile. "Right. Well, I couldn't help but over hear your little conversation. And since you two decided to so thoroughly rip my best friends down then make some not so friendly implications about my character, I thought it might be good of us to chat."

"Chat?" Rebecca repeated looking at her oddly. Wendy slid into the seat across from the two of them.

"Yes chat, set the record straight. Because honestly, you can call me slut -- I know my virginity is firmly intact. You can rip of Aaron and Reid, because frankly, sometimes they deserve it. But Tyler? Sweet amazing, puppy eyed, Hummer driving Tyler? You had to go there didn't you? You had to imply something mean about the sweetest boy ever."

Trisha opened her mouth to respond but Wendy cut her off with a look.

"I'm still talking here. To set the record straight, Aaron is way better than you'll ever be, and yes he's fucking Kira, but that is his prerogative, and I don't really care cause we're friends. Just friends nothing more. Ok? As for Tyler and Reid and me? Um…no. First off, does Tyler really look like the threesome type? No. That boy is missionary all the way, none of the kinky fun. And as for Reid…" She paused for a moment, trying to think of a way to defend Reid.

Honestly, he was something of a prick.

The girls must have picked up on her hesitancy to speak because Rebecca opened her mouth.

"Oh…don't tell me. You actually like Garwin?"

"Excuse me?" Wendy looked at the two girls in front of her oddly. Had she been distanced from other teenaged females for so long that she no longer spoke the language?

"The very one we've been talking about." Rebecca sing-songed. "Don't lie, we both know you like him. It's obvious. And I can't really fault you. I mean, what's not like? The blonde hair, the swagger, the cocky smirk…" she trailed off with a dreamy look on her face and for a moment Wendy felt a flash of irrational jealousy.

No, she would not be one of those girls damnit.

"Then there's fact that you know there's good reason behind both his swagger and smirk. Rumor has it Reid is impressive." Trisha's grin was leering and made Wendy feel distinctly uncomfortable.

"Wait, weren't you two just ranting on what a mistake it would be to get involved with Reid? About how you'd be fourth on his list and…when did this conversation get turned around? Wasn't I making you uncomfortable?" Wendy questioned, meekly slumping down on the table. Rebecca and Trisha exchanged a patronizing glance with one another.

"We are, we do. But that's not the point."

"There's a point?" Wendy scrunched up her nose. Wasn't she the one making the point?

"Yes, the point is you have GD." Trisha explained.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Garwin Disorder. It's when you become so wrapped up in a one Reid Garwin that there's very little time for anything beyond him. Or rather, very little time for anything that isn't Reid Garwin related, including starring at him or one of the Sons. I'm pretty sure every other girl in Spenser has gone through it at least once." Trisha explained sagely

"And then add in the fact that the female population can't help but be attracted to Garwin."

"Of the Reid variety?" Wendy sputtered.

"Have you been paying attention?" Rebecca snapped moving her chair "So, how long have you been secretly in love with him?"

Wendy just blinked for a moment, startled at the blunt questioned. "Excuse me?"

"Are you in denial? Not worth the energy, Reid's easy."

"Um, could you not insult one of my friends? Thanks." Wendy drawled in irritation, glaring at Trisha who put her hands up in defense.

"It's not like I'm saying something you haven't heard before."

"Maybe she's right by being in denial." Rebecca interjected softly. Wendy and Trisha turned to look at her. "I mean, Trish is right too. Reid has a crap reputation. He's selfish and egotistical and is constantly putting other people down and using girls. He'd be a horrible boyfriend. Things in life for him fall in this order: Garwin's concern for himself, his concern for the other Sons, and then concern for his car. You obviously heard us before, it would suck to be fourth on your boyfriend's list."

There was an annoying voice in the back of her head, agreeing with Rebecca, but Wendy ignored it, opting instead to glare at the two girls.

"Well, if you two are finished listing one of my _best friend's_ less than favorable attributes I'll make my way to the door. But before I do, let me tell you this: I think you should keep your jealous petty opinions to yourself. Thank you and good-bye." And with that, Wendy grabbed her bag and spun out of the common room, moving towards her dorm.

The two girls sat in silence for a moment before Trisha turned to Rebecca.

"Rather impressive the way you ripped Garwin to shreds like that. Been practicing?"

"Only once or twice. She needed a push." Rebecca grinned wryly. "Think she realizes how head over heels she is?"

"Maybe, she's not as stupid as she looks, but I don't really think she'll tell him yet."

"Our good deed for the week is done. Coffee?"

"Only if you're driving."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's our movie of the night?" Tyler's voice broke into Wendy's train of thought as she starred at a stray thread on his comforter. She looked at him for a moment before responding. 

"Oh um. I don't know, Reid's choice tonight. I hope it's funny though, cause today sucked."

Tyler glanced over at Wendy concerned.

"Is everything ok?"

"You mean beyond crazy teenaged females and their twisted logic? Which might I add, sucks and makes no sense? Then _yes,_ my darling, everything is in fact peachy."

"Wow, that sounded only a little bitter." Tyler grinned over at her.

"Sorry, just…"

"Just what?" Reid came into the room with a bag from Blockbusters and two big brown bags.

"Eating for two?" Tyler questioned.

"Shut it, Baby Boy." Reid growled. As his eyes flashed for a moment, the door behind him swung closed.

"Dude, you could of just reached behind you and closed the door." Tyler reprimanded.

"And you could have taken these bags from me. But you didn't, so I didn't. Now, just what Wendy?

"Just nothing. Annoying classmates and the like."

"Someone giving you problems?" He demanded as he sat down.

"No Reid, I am in fact, problem-less." Except for the whole being mildly obsessed and more than a little crazysickinlove with of you course.

"Problem-less?" He repeated glancing over at Tyler who shrugged.

"She brushed me off too, with only a small amount of bitterness."

"I will kick your ass, Tyler." Wendy warned laying back on to the bed. "But first I'll put my feet all over your pillow."

Wendy was just getting comfortable, her feet elevated on one of Tyler's pillows, when it disappeared.

"You suck."

"You'll deal." He responded as he tucked the pillow behind his head.

"That I will. What's our movie?" Wendy turned to Reid who was eyeing her.

"Robin Hood: Men in Tights."

"I approve whole heartedly. Funny, with some crude fighting for boys and a romantic subplot for me. I'm in." Wendy leaned back on to the pillows and looked expectantly at the two boys who were digging through the food bags. "Can someone put the movie on?" she whined.

"Keep your panties on." Reid growled glancing over at her.

"Do not assume you have any influence on my panties, Garwin." Wendy mumbled crossing her arms.

"Noted." Reid grinned. "Now the good stuff." He pulled out a bottle of Whiskey. "This is courtesy of my father. Only the finest, of course."

"So you raided your father's booze like a good blue blood?" Tyler questioned with a grin.

"That I did."

"Um…me and whiskey are generally un-mixy things…" Wendy stated glancing at the bottle. Reid just smirked and took a shot.

"Only generally?" he questioned. Wendy pursed her lips and looked over at Tyler for some help, or support or something, but found none from the boy who was helping himself to a shot.

He only smiled sheepishly when she met his eyes.

"No, 'generally' as in all the time. Whiskey and me? Actually worst enemies. Nemesis even." Wendy rambled as Reid handed her a shot. "Um…"

"Problems, Darling?" he sounded mildly amused and for a moment Wendy resented him. Glancing over at Tyler one more time for some kind of support, and finding none, she sighed and took the shot.

"To hopefully not embarrassing myself." She muttered downing the shot.

Two hours, a bottle of whiskey and 36 case of beer later, Wendy was in a considerably better mood cuddled in to Reid's side.

"Harry Potter would totally kick your collective asses." She stated taking another sip from the bottle she had been nursing. Reid snorted and Tyler shook his head.

"_Please_," Tyler's words were slurring slightly as he spoke, "There's four of us and one Potter. We'd kick his British Emo ass."

"Tyler!" Wendy gasped, using Reid as leverage to lean forward. "You just said a bad word!" she exclaimed breaking into giggles and almost falling off the bed.

"Steady there, Darling." Reid moved quickly and wrapped around her waist to prevent her from falling over. Tyler was laughing from his spot on the floor and Wendy sent him a glare.

"Keep giggling Pure One, you'll get yours."

"Pure One?"

"Psh, girls, library. Long story short, they want to unpure you." She explained leaning back into Reid. "Keep being annoying and I might hand you to them."

Tyler stared at her for a moment, mouth hanging open. Wendy gave him a smug grin and she felt Reid shaking in silent laughter. "Don't think they didn't talk about you Garwin. I'm on to you."

"Hm…?" his breath tickled her ear and Wendy fought the urge to nuzzle her face into his neck.

"You'd be a shit boyfriend, you're made for one night stands, not substantial relationships. But the girls at the school still all want to be a notch on your bedpost." He was quiet. "And something tells me you're too sober for me to be playing this rambling game."

_Awkward._

"Nah, I'm just as drunk as you and Baby Boy over there." He adjusted his grip on her and nodded towards Tyler who was currently sprawling out in the middle of the room.

Wendy bit her lip for a moment.

She was pretty sure she was drunk. And Tyler was defiantly drunk (poor dear had two shots and was already giggling), and Reid had said there would be no secrets between them, and secrets include lying.

Nodding to herself, satisfied with her twisted logic, she continued.

"Well, ok so I might have acknowledged that I have a slight attraction to you and whatever, but the girls were talking about the inappropriate things they'd like to do with you, and the other girl said you were a bastard and only good for your car and then somehow segwayed into me sleeping with you and Aaron and then it somehow turned in to you and Tyler sharing me. Which brought us right back to me sleeping with you and you being no good for me or anyone even though I think you're good but you don't want to have the potential to be a good boyfriend so therefore-"

"Darling?" Reid's voice was a low and had Wendy second-guessing him being as drunk as he said he was.

Come to think of it, she didn't feel as drunk and she felt a moment or so ago…

"Hm..?"

"Shut up."

And then Reid kissed her.

Wendy had envisioned kissing Reid Garwin various times, but none of her fantasies came close to the real thing. Maybe it was the obscene amount of alcohol she had consumed, or maybe it was just him. But he made her feel heady and safe and warm and right. Really right since coming to Spenser.

But maybe it was the alcohol.

Pulling away slowly with a half smile on her lips, Wendy opened her eyes to see Reid looking at her with a heavy lidded expression. "Hi?" she whispered just for the sake of saying something. Reid just smiled at her and pulled her deeper in to his arms.

Perfect.


	6. I'm not fond of asking

**Anything Covenant related? Not mine, anything you recognize besides Wendy? Probably not mine.**

**-sigh- this chapter is shorter than I'd like, but the next chapter should be interesting, and up sooner than the last few chapters considering I have it all basically outlined. Thank you all so much for the reviews and adding me to your alerts and favorite lists. It really makes me try harder. **

**In other news, I think you all should review. **

**Oh and since the song is called 'The Mixed Tape' here are the tracks the inspire the chapter titles **

**Ready, Steady, Go by the Meices**

**Every Me and Every You by Placebo**

**Someone Somewhere by Jason Reeves**

**La La Lie by Jack's Mannequin**

**The Chemicals Between Us by Bush**

**Naive by the Kooks**

**Fondly, meg.**

**-------------------------------------**

Wendy groaned softly and moved closer to the pillow. Her mouth felt cottony and her head too heavy. What kind of debauchery did she par take in the night before?

Her pillow shifted and Wendy felt an arm wrap around her waist.

Oh sweet Jesus. Not that kind of debauchery…right?

There was a moment of blankness, accented by the nasty feeling in her mouth and the throbbing in her skull when everything came back to her.

Well, she hadn't slept Reid, in the Biblical sense at least. But she had drunk herself stupid, kissed him and confessed her [once secret, but not really, crush on him.

"Bugger." Wendy growled out softly. Ok, so there was no use in obsessing over what she did or did not say right? Right. It would only raise her blood pressure.

And there is that tiny small hope that Reid was as drunk as her and Tyler.

Ish…

Wendy took a deep breath. Okay, she was going to get out of bed, go back to her room and react accordingly.

Nodding, she maneuvered herself out of Reid's arms and slid on to the flood landing with a soft thump. Wendy quickly stood and dusted her butt off. Glancing around the room; she saw Tyler curled up on his bed, snoring loudly. Satisfied that she hadn't disturbed anyone, Wendy tiptoed towards the door, trying to be as silent as possible. [After almost breaking her neck on a pair of sneakers placed right in front of the door. Going to the door and opening it, she was almost in the clear when she heard the bed creak.

"Darling?" Oh Reid was awake, yay. "Where you going?" Wendy blinked.

Well Reid, I woke up next to you feeling mildly disoriented and extremely horrified so I decided to high tail it out of here.

"Um…no where."

Reid raised an eyebrow at her. "No where?" He questioned eyeing her. Wendy tugged on her ear and nodded anxiously. Reid pursed his lips and she was half way positive that he was reading her mind.

"A whole lot of nowhere." She affirmed. Reid studied her for a moment longer before smirking and nodding.

"Okay Darling, I'll let you go cause it's early." Wendy let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding in and watched Reid get resituated on the bed. She quickly opened the door again, pausing when Tyler let out a weird hybrid sigh/snore and moved in to the hallway.

Wendy had started to move when she heard Reid call her back.

"Yes, master?" she intoned looking at him from the doorway.

"We're talking later." His eyes flashed and the door closed in her face, leaving Wendy staring blankly at it.

After a beat of silence, she pursed her lips and started back on her trek to her dorm. It was early on a Saturday so the halls where empty and as Wendy walked her footsteps echoed back at her. She was a floor away from her room [Wendy was proud to say she could now successful navigate the school, well except for the time she got lost going to the pool, but honestly, Wendy didn't have much use for the pool. when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. Turning quickly she saw Aaron staring at her speculatively.

"Wendybird…?"

"Aaron…um…hey?" she offered shifting her weight from foot to foot. Aaron stared at her oddly.

"Wendy, you just coming back…?"

"Uh, yea…I um, kind of fell asleep at er…a place that isn't my dorm." Wendy stuttered. He nodded and looked away for a moment before turning back to her.

"Are you dating Garwin?"

Wendy felt her jaw drop; she had thought Aaron would ask her about the status of her and Reids relationship, but maybe two weeks in to the game, when she had a better idea what the hell was going on between the two of them.

Damnit.

"Hypothetically, if I said yes, would you hate me?"

"Him, yes, you? No." Aaron grinned at her for a moment. "Hypothetically of course."

"Well good, because hypothetically we're not."

"But you just left his dorm…"

"Aaron, this is hypothetical, I couldn't have hypothetically slept in his dorm."

"Why not?"

"You can't hypothetically spoon." Wendy reasoned. Aaron shook his head as the two of them walked towards the stairs.

"You're insane."

"Life happens," Wendy reasoned through a yawn.

"Wendybird?"

"Mhmm?" she asked sleepily.

"You're not wearing pants."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy turned the mug in her hand for what seemed like the thousandth time, after the pants-less incident [she noticed the breeze but figured it was a draft or something, Wendy had al but ran back to her dorm and threw on some sweats, quickly heading off campus in hopes of avoiding Reid.

She didn't do confrontation well. And she was aware that any conversation with Reid would lead to a confrontation.

Or at the very least, a very uncomfortable conversation in which they would discuss whether or not they had a couple status.

Thanks, but no thanks.

Taking a long sip, Wendy studied the snow-covered streets of Ipswich from her chair. She was half in to dazed and confused land when Caleb sat down in the chair across from her.

"Hey." There was always something very understated about Caleb that kind of freaked Wendy out, the feeling that he was always too aware of what she was doing and thinking. Watching each step she took.

Maybe he had put a magical tracker on her?

Struggling not to look startled she grinned at.

"So…hi. Something wrong Mr Danvers?" she asked after a beat of silence. Caleb grinned and shook his head.

"Does something need to be wrong in order for me to talk to you?"

"Uh, no not really. But for the most part you don't really seek me out so um…did it just get awkward in here?" Wendy questioned. Caleb just laughed and raised his coffee mug to his mouth.

"It seems that way doesn't it? You seem pretty content with Tyler and Reid." Wendy struggled to maintain a straight face at Reids name but couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks. "Something going on between the two of you?" Caleb sounded genuinely curious, not condescending or as appalled as Wendy thought he might be by the situation.

"Um…not really…well, maybe but yea no." She was grateful to see confusion spur across his face, grateful that he was just as human as her. "I mean, kind of." Wendy paused trying to think of her next sentence. She savored another sip of coffee before speaking again, "He uh, kissed me last night."

Caleb opened his mouth to comment but she quickly cut him off. "And I know he kisses a lot of girls! And we were drinking, which I should weigh in, but I can't help but think it was a special kiss and maybe Reid likes me. Non-magical, rambling me. But then I think of the conversation I had with these two girls in the library yesterday about Disorder Garwin and how girls line up to be screwed over by him and I don't really want to be one of those girls. He's absolutely impossible to be around and I can't even imagine how awkward a conversation in which I ask for the status of our relationship to be defined, so I'm here, cowering with my coffee."

Caleb stared at her for a long moment, before running his hands through his hair. "I think…Reid genuinely likes you. I rarely see him go out of his way for anyone beyond himself and sometimes maybe one of us. But he does for you. And, he'd attempt to kill me if I told you about this, but he obsesses over what you do with Aaron behind closed doors."

It was Wendy turn to stare as Caleb leaned further back in to his chair. She slowly tried to wrap her mind around was just presented to her. Not only did Reid like her, he obsessed over her.

She'd fixate on the creepy side of that later, right now the girlie fan-girl in her was squealing in excitement, and Wendy was halfway positive that she could hear the song from Hairspray "I Can Hear the Bells" playing in the background.

Oh life.

"Well then." Was all she could muster up to respond with.

Caleb just nodded briskly before speaking again. "You need to be anywhere?"

"Uh…besides by at the dorms to eventually talk to Reid, not really, why?"

"There are some things we left out when explaining our…predicament, and if you have some time, I'd like to give you some more background." Caleb finished his coffee and moved towards the trash, Wendy trailing slowly behind him.

"Um…this isn't where you finally do me in right? Because if so then I really need to make out a Will or something…"

"You're paranoid." He stated holding the door open for her.

"Realistic actually, but regardless I will follow you like a lamb to slaughter."

"Because you know me well enough to trust me?"

"Uh, no. It's because you're pretty and your car is shiny." Wendy stated as they approached his Mustang.

---------------------------------------

The ride was quiet; Caleb didn't seem to have the same need as Reid for blaring music, so the radio was low and with the windows open Wendy couldn't make out the song that was playing. When they left the main road it was to go down a dirt road covered by trees.

Wendy started to space in her mind, attempting to put together what had happened the night before. She had a vague idea, but her over all impression of the night was foggy. In an 'ohmygod did I really say that and do that?' kind of way. Wendy reflected on Reids reaction when she moved to leave, he seemed content to let her go, but at the same time, there was a hint that he actually wanted her to stay.

Like he wanted to continue holding her or something…

Or that could just be her over analyzing everything and when Reid said he wanted to talk, he actually meant that he wanted to let her know that she was just another means to ends. Just one more warm body for a night where they had been drinking and it went straight to both of their heads.

Not a pretty realization, but a more realistic one.

Although, Caleb had said that Reid obsesses over what she did with Aaron, but that might be out of paranoia that she was going to tell Aaron about their secret.

Wendy heaved a sigh and glanced around, the car was slowly pulling up to a decrepit looking house. It was mildly reminisce of those haunted houses she would see on 'Haunted History'. Granted, with the turn her life had taken this year, she would be surprised if ghosts didn't exist.

"Um…you wanted me to come with you on a tour of Haunted Houses?" she questioned wrinkling her nose. Caleb shook his head, a proud look on his face.

"These are our roots here, the Colony House." A beat of silence and Wendy looked at over him. "We've allowed you further in to the secrets of the Covenant than any other person who wasn't related to one of us. Now I'm going to show you where it all started, here. Below the house is a room that holds all the Covenants secrets, all our books. Including the Book of Damnation, which holds our history. The good and the bad." Calebs voice was grim as he finished his spiel and Wendy bit her lip at the feeling of foreboding that filled her when he said the word bad.

"So you're telling me you guys have a Bat Cave?" she asked in attempt to alleviate the heaviness in the car. Caleb shook his head grinning.

"Kind of yea," he acknowledged as they both slid out the doors. Wendy opened her mouth to say something when the sound of gunshots filled the air; she quickly ducked under the car door looking towards the house.

"It's alright Wendy." Caleb called over to her as he moved towards her side of the car.

"Gun! Crazy old guy with gun Caleb! Do you see my problem here?" Wendy ground out from her hiding spot under the door of his car. Caleb nodded.

"Yea, that's Gorman, he protects our house." He paused raising his voice slightly. "It's okay Gorman! It's me..."

"Who's the girl?" Oh dear Lord, the crazy old man was targeting her.

"A friend. It's okay, I swear!" Caleb yelled back looking over at Wendy who was glancing around frantically.

"Dude, you know, I don't really need to see your Bat Cave, I know enough secrets already, I'm cool, I swear…" Wendy stated getting back in to the car.

"Just come on, I want to show something to you," Caleb sounded exasperated and tugged her towards the door. Wendy sighed silently.

"Whatever, if I die I'm haunting you perfect ass Mr. Danvers." She grumbled as they walked in to the house.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was forty-five minutes later and Wendy was leaning against one of the walls in what she had dubbed "The Covenants Bat Cave"

"Wow." She muttered. "So…it's addicting?"

Caleb just nodded.

"Addicting like if I don't get enough caffeine I become a grumpy bitch or addicting like…"

"Addicting like if you don't Use you're body might go into shock and if that's not enough you'll age prematurely when you do Use."

"Oh." The two sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Wendy spoke again, "So there are five lines? Where's the fifth pretty boy? Or did he decide to take his act solo?" she questioned picking up and flipping through a random book. Caleb shook his head.

"There were five lines, the fifth line was killed out during the witch burnings."

"Oh, well that blows."

"For that line yea, but I kind of like things in a even numbers." Caleb stated grabbing the book from her hands.

"You're really OCD sometimes aren't you?" She questioned grabbing the book back. The two stood in a thoughtful silence before Wendy spoke again, "You know, in Harry Potter, they thought Voldemort was dead, and he really wasn't." Caleb shot her a look, and she rushed to clarify, "Not saying this fifth line guy is a big bad, but if you think about it, lots of people who were thought to be dead weren't. He could just be waiting in the wings for a warm fuzzy reunion."

"For over 300 years? Somehow, I doubt it…"

"Don't say I didn't warn you. I know these things." Wendy cautioned turning towards him

"You're crazy." Caleb laughed shaking his head and taking the book from her.

"Crazy but possibly right. I may not have magic powers but I totally see a joyous reunion in your future!"

"Really? Anything else future seeing one?" he asked dryly. Wendy thought for a moment.

"You at Harvard and a stunning blonde. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. Especially the blonde part…" Caleb stared off in to space for a moment

"Yea, to bad it's Reid," she deadpanned.

"Ugh! Bad images. Bad bad images."

"Aw I think it's cute."

"Weren't you talking about being involved with him earlier?"

Wendy's hand immediately went for her ear lobe and she looked around the room uneasily. "No, I did no such thing." She mumbled.

"You're right, you were just begging for details about how he felt for you."

"Haha, and everyone says you have no sense of humor."

--------------------

Wendy had been dodging Reid and the uncomfortable conversation for the last four days.

Sunday she had hid in the back stacks of the library all day with her laptop, attempting to type out what she was feeling. About how scared and confused she was in light of Calebs revelation about how addicting their powers were and the other guys felt Reid would be the first to fall to the addiction.

Monday, Wendy had basically ran out of all the classes she shared with Reid. Whenever she saw in the hallway, she would duck in to the nearest girls' bathroom or start conversations with any authority figure near by. Lunch was spent doing the extra credit for Math that Wendy had been putting off and this seemed to offer the perfect opportunity for her to play catch up.

After her last class, Wendy went where she knew Reid would never go to find her — Aarons dorm.

Tuesday had proven to be a little more difficult. Reid was smarter than people gave him credit for and had worked out all of Wendy's tricks from the day before.

So she decided to do what any reasonable person would do in her situation. Wendy went down to the Nurses office and played up a horrible migraine after third period, managing to get a note that excused her out of class for the rest of the day.

No one ever said Wendy was brave. And confrontation was on her list of things to be avoided at all costs.

Now it was Thursday and Wendy hadn't come up with any sort of plan to avoid Reid as she shuffled from her first class to her second, History.

She was chewing a hole in to her lip when she felt a hand grab her wrist. Wendy's heart sped up and a panicked feeling seized her.

She quickly turned to her assailant, preparing herself to be faced with Reid but she was startled and a little more than pleasantly surprised to see Caleb standing next to her with a knowing look on his face.

"Mr. Danvers, hey…"

"Have a minute?"

"Um…" The bell rang signaling the beginning of second period and Caleb just crossed his arms. "Uh…sure. I mean, did I do something?" Wendy frantically though back to the last few days, trying to see if she had babbled something while preoccupied with ducking Reid or accidentally gave away the Covenant of Silence.

Caleb gestured to an empty classroom and Wendy trailed after him uneasily.

"Caleb, I kind of have class…."

"It can wait. What are you doing with Reid?"

"Doing…with Reid?" Wendy repeated tilting her head to the left.

"With the dodging him and pretty much blatantly ignoring him."

"Blatantly is such a harsh word…"

"Bull shit."

"Honestly? I know he's your friend or brother or whatever you guys call each other, but what concern is it of your if I decide to avoid him?" Wendy ground out leaning against the wall.

Caleb turned and glared at her dead on, "It's my concern because for whatever reason, Reid's been using more since you've start avoiding him—"

"And that's my fault how?" she asked obstinently. The moment the words came out of her mouth, Wendy mentally winced at how bitchy it sounded. But outwardly, she kept her face blank; she refused to feel bad, even if it really was her fault.

"It's your fault because your presence or lack therefore of, has obviously affected him somehow." Caleb took a deep breath, "Wendy, please, just talk to him."

"About what exactly?" Wendy knew that arguing with Caleb at this point would be moot. But on the other side of the coin, she really, really, really did not want to have this conversation with Reid.

And wasn't cowardice all the rage this season?

"Work out what ever confusion you two have—"

"But –"

"Suck it up." Caleb growled. Wendy pursed her lips before nodding, Caleb grinned and opened the door. "You know you'll both feel better once you talk this out"

"You're such a girl sometimes." She grumbled as Caleb flashed her a grin and kissed her cheek.

"Am I interrupting something?" Reids voice filled the hallway and Wendy quickly pulled away from Caleb, spinning to face Reid.

He looked tired, that was the first thing that registered in her mind, followed by the slightly sadistic thrill of her having affected him this much. But what kind of startled her, was besides the tiredness, he looked worn. Wendy stood in between the two guys for a moment, mentally comparing this Reid to a Reid of three days ago.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed the quick, sharp exchange of words between Caleb and Reid or Calebs departure, leaving her alone with Reid.

Caleb had told her to talk it out with Reid, but she didn't think it meant right that minute damnit.

"Heh…hi?"

"So, you and Caleb close now?"

"Um…no. We were just…talking?"

"With your mouth?" Reid questioned dryly and Wendy winced at the implication. Why did she feel like she was on trial?

"Yes, well no but. I don't really appreciate what your implying."

Reid snorted, "Really? Well I don't appreciate being ignored for the last four days, but hey what can you do?"

"Heh…it wasn't what it looked like" Wendy wasn't sure what compelled the words to rush out her mouth, she was half way positive that she didn't need to justify herself to Reid, but there was always the off chance that she was wrong.

"What wasn't what it looked like?" He questioned moving a few steps foreword, effectively trapping Wendy in between his body and the wall.

"Um…me and Caleb? Not that there's a me and Caleb, well I mean there is a me and Caleb, but not together, as one. Never as one, and I'm just digging myself deeper and deeper, right?"

Reid just maintained his silence along with a look somewhere that settled somewhere in between anger and amusement.

"Of course, would now be a good time to apologize for avoiding you, or should I start with a 'it's not you it's me' speech. Not that we were dating or anything or have to break up cause we weren't together, I mean. Which, in retrospect, was kind of the root of my problem; the whole is something going on between the two of us since something happened. Not that anything happened, and you just keep letting me talk don't you? Aren't you supposed to be angry with me or something?"

"You're cute when you're flustered" Reid explained. Wendy blinked up at him, only a little alarmed at how close he was to her.

He leaned in closer, gently tugging a wayward curl and placing it behind her ear. For a moment Wendy was sure Reid would kiss her, but then he stopped. Leaning back and tucking his hands in the front pockets of his jeans in an almost resigned fashion.

Wendy caught his eye for a moment and was confused by the expression she saw.

_What was it? Amused…tenderness?_

"You better get to class." Reid stated moving down the hallway, Wendy just stood there for a moment before reacting.

"Wait, what? Oh, class, right, going" She watched him walk away for a moment before calling after him "We're okay right?"

Reid just waved a distracted hand over his head and Wendy sighed, shifting head towards her class. An unavoidable speech on timeliness waiting for her.

"Hey Darling?"

She half turned to face Reid, a cocky expression on his face.

"We're going on a date tonight. I'll be at your dorm around 8"

----------------


	7. You're gonna be my wound

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

**Authors Note: Well then, I don't have much to say, this chapter was hard, mainly because I'm struggling with my muse and having issues in real life and blah blah blah. Siigh.**

**Thank you to everyone that stuck with me, mainly Lovely, Naph of Tali (who betad), Trisha and Millie **

**Fondly, Me**

--------------------------------

"And that would be me kicking your ass!" Wendy laughed as she scored a strike for the last time, winning the game.

"I thought you said you're sports challenged" he grumbled watching the score screen.

"Bowling isn't it a sport, well not really, eh actually kind of..." Wendy paused, attempting to collect her thoughts. "Okay, rewind, I am apparently I master bowler person…thing. I have skill"

"Skill?" Reid laughed pulling her in to his arms.

"Mad skill. Don't mock"

"I never mock."

"First you mock, now you lie." Wendy heaved a dramatic sigh, "What am I going to do with you Garwin?"

"I can think of a few things…"

"Or you know, not."

Reid just shook his had and Wendy saw a hint of the expression she had glimpsed in his eyes earlier.

"What?" she questioned when he was silent.

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying myself."

"You sound surprised…?"

"Nah," he leaned in and kissed her slowly, taking any reply Wendy might have had from her lips. "You wanna head over to Nicky's and get some real food." Reid questioned against her lips, and Wendy pulled back nodding slowly, attempting to form some kind of a response.

"Nicky's doesn't really fall under the 'real food' category, but I follow your train of thought. Let us be mobile." She attempted to force a dry tone, hoping to drown out the breathy tone that she thought was too noticeable.

Reid Garwin made her go all wonky-like on the inside.

If he took any notice of her lack of composure, he didn't mention it. Tugging Wendy's arm with a smile and leading her out the door, she willingly followed musing over how well the night was going.

Reid might have been surprised that he was enjoying himself on a 'normal' date (a fact that made Wendy wonder what he did on most dates, then she cringed), but she was surprised that Reid hadn't done something completely obnoxious to upset her.

It was completely out of character for him.

Wendy glanced over at Reid from across the car, silently observing him. This was her favorite side of Reid, the side that wasn't constantly showing off for someone and just enjoying whatever he was doing.

The side that Wendy was pretty sure only she and his three 'brothers' got to see.

Reid made a sharp turn on to the street Nicky's was situated on and parked the car.

"Ready Darling?"

"Mhmm." Wendy was aware that going into Nicky's would shift the balance of the date, and she found the smart side, the side that she rarely listened to, screaming for her to head back to the dorms and call it a night.

Of course, the less logical more hormonal side of her was dying for another make-out session like the one they had partaken in before heading in to the bowling alley.

But Wendy opted for the middle ground, heading in to Nicky's and promising herself that they wouldn't stay long and secretly allowing herself to mentally prepare for some sort of lip action at the end of the night.

Balance is a good thing.

For a Thursday, Nicky's was relatively crowded, and Wendy noted how Reid's eyes lingered on the group around the pool tables before the switched back over to her.

"You wanna go grab us a table while I get us some burgers?" He threw over his shoulder, already heading in to the crowd.

Wendy sighed and looked around, spotting a table in the far corner (conveniently not near any pool tables) and she quickly claimed it, sitting down with a sigh.

She could almost see the shift in the date already and tried to ignore logics voice laughing and saying 'I told you so."

--------------------------------

"So you and Reid are here on a date?" Pogue asked taking a sip of his drink Wendy nodded glancing over at the pool table where Reid was hustling random bar patrons out of their money. He had been over there since they had finished eating, which had been about the time that Pogue had joined her at the table.

"Apparently," she murmured, the night started out so well, so date-like, she should have known it was going to end sourly. He had brought her flowers (which she recognized from one of the schools planters, but for her it was the thought that counted…right?), there was moderate amount of making out, bowling. It was good. Then they came to Nicky's and it was all not good.

"Um, not to be obtuse or anything—"

Wendy barely held back a snicker when the word 'obtuse' left Pogue's lips. She knew he was intelligent, but she couldn't help but find it odd when he randomly sounded mildly intellectual.

"—but don't dates usually involved being in close proximity to the other person?"

"I thought so too, but it turns out we're both wrong, because this is Reid Garwin's world. And you know what a date in Reid Garwin's world entails? It entails pretending to be charming, and then, and then he takes the girl to a dirty bar, which they go to when they're on non-dates, and he makes the girl he feel awkward and unimportant and…oh God."

"What?! What's wrong?"

"Making the girl feel unimportant or second best or something like that. Crazy library girls one and two were right. Jesus, I am so stupid! It's all about him and his damn list and I just don't rank high enough on it!"

"Crazy library what?"

Wendy continued, ignoring Pogue's confusion. "I mean, yes, he took me bowling, but that was to butter me up, to make sure I'd hang around while he wanders." She shook her head with a disgusted look on her face, "I'm an ass." She grumbled glaring over as Reid took another shot.

"He took you bowling?" Pogue repeated, Wendy nodded. "He hates bowling."

"Which explains him losing."

"He lost?"

"Why are you repeating everything I say?"

"Reid never loses, it's why we all have stopped playing pool against him. If it looks like he's going to lose then he'll either say he's tired or Use--"

"He'd Use just to beat you?" Wendy broke in.

"Uh…yeah."

"Using is still addicting right?"

"As far as I know."

"So he'd risk addiction just to win," she growled out.

Pogue, catching on to her rising agitation, just nodded looking away from her.

"He's so fucking stupid!" Wendy exploded tugging on her left ear lobe. "He knows how bad it is, has probably seen what it can do to him, but still risks it. He's such a, such a boy!"

"Uh yeah…I'm gonna go…"

"And you know the part that really gets to me? He thinks I don't know about this stupid game he's playing. So it's like, on some level, he's lying to me!" Somehow, Wendy managed to sound both triumphant and appalled while saying that last sentence.

"I have no argument with that, in fact, I support you so much that I'm going to walk over there and lecture him." Pogue stated standing up.

"And you're patronizing me, but whatever. If you get a chance, tell Asshole that I'm over at the bar being a fool and waiting for his return."

Pogue stared at Wendy for a long time, and she turned her eyes away attempting to hide the disappointment she was feeling. "I'm on it, and Wendy?"

She looked at him, half interested in what he had to say.

"Regardless of all the shit you think Reid's pulling with you, he really does care."

As Pogue walked away Wendy looked around the bar, slowly allowing the disappointment she felt to wash over her. Some stupid little part of her really thought that Reid had the potential to be different and better and sweeter with her than he was with all the other girls. That she could be girl that made him change.

Didn't every girl think they could save the bad boy?

Disgusted with herself, she pursed her lips and was about to give up on Nicky's when she saw Aaron standing near the bar, waving her over.

Wendy quickly returned his wave with enthusiasm, because honestly? The date for Reid and her was over as far as she was concerned, and quickly maneuvered over to him.

Aaron greeted her with a hug.

"I thought you were on a date tonight Wendybird, what happen? Garwin confess his secret feelings for Simms?"

"Uh no, actually, but funny you should mention Garwin's hidden feelings. The date was going fine until he was reunited with his first true love." Wendy gestured to the corner where Reid was playing. "Pool."

"And you correct me when I called him an asshole." Aaron muttered nodding at Nicky for a drink. Wendy smiled wryly and hopped up onto a vacant bar stool.

"I only corrected you in order to point out that his asshole-ism is selective. He's a decent human being when he's actually trying," she reasoned.

"People shouldn't have to think about being decent. They should just be decent."

"What about you?"

"Hey, I'm a decent guy, it's the being an asshole that I work at." Aaron flashed a grin at her and Wendy couldn't help but to fall in to giggles.

"You're random and I dig it."

"With a shovel?"

"Bad puns, I love it."

Still chuckling the two settled in to a comfortable silence, observing the bar around for a few moments before Aaron spoke again.

"So, do I need to kick his ass?"

"No, no ass kicking. It's just—" Aaron nodded encouragingly, "We got here and I become second to a pool table, second on his list, second to the all the other girls in the bar…unimportant." Wendy shook her head, dismissing the tears burning behind her eyes. "Whatever, it's no big." Aaron silently pulled her in to a hug and she burrowed closer in to his arms.

"Having fun?" Reid's voice was dry and broke in to the calm that was settled around the two friends. Wendy attempted to pulled away from Aaron and mentally prepared herself for what ever was about to occur.

"Until you showed up." Aaron growled, refusing to let Wendy go. Reid's eyes flicked over to him before settled back on Wendy.

"How bout you?" Reid drawled out.

"Well I've had better nights, but as my company changed so did my mood." Wendy stated leaning back into Aaron.

"So what, you're dating two guys in one night now? Making sure that you don't get bored?"

"Watch your mouth, Garwin." Aaron warned in a low voice.

"What I'm only making an observation."

Aaron took an aggressive step forward and Reid just smiled tauntingly. Wendy sighed, running a hand over her face.

Didn't the two of them tire of antagonizing each other?

They were getting louder, bickering about what Reid did or didn't imply about Wendy, Aaron calling Reid a bad date and saying that he was not good enough for Wendy.

"Okay, you two can continue to beat your chests in a manly manner, I'll be finding alternate means of transportation." Wendy grumbled leaving the two and the crowd starting to form around them.

She moved across the floor, ignoring the raised voices following her.

"Tyler!" Wendy called out as he rushed passed her to aid his friend. Tyler turned quickly to face her, confusion blurring his features before it registered who was calling after him.

"Uh…Wendy hey? What's up?" His eyes stayed focused on Reid.

"Drive me home please and thank you." Wendy grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her.

"I don't think—" His eyes shifted back towards the bar.

"I really need to get back." She paused sensing his indecision, "I have cramps."

"Bullshit."

Wendy sighed, turning to face Reid who had apparently opted out of fighting with Aaron in order to harass her.

"Go away Reid, I know longer want to talk to you. Tyler, ride?"

"Baby boy, go to the bar. We're talking." Reid didn't spare Tyler a glance as he grabbed Wendy's arm.

"Like hell, I'm leaving; Tyler's driving me. End of story." Wendy snapped pulled her arm from Reid's grip. "And don't grab me."

Reid sighed and lowered his face near hers. "Darling please, I didn't mean to screw up." He spoke in a soft voice and Wendy felt herself waver for a moment. "We need to talk, come on."

There was something in his tone of voice, something that told Wendy that them talking wasn't a suggestion, and that raised her ire. She took a step back, glaring up at him.

"I don't have it in me to talk to you right now," He opened his mouth and she shook her head. "Don't, you're not my boyfriend—"

"Like hell I'm—" Reid raised his voice and Wendy spoke over him

"We were on a date, it ended badly. There you go."

He just looked at her for a long moment, before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Do whatever the fuck you want." Reid pushed his way through the crowd, walking out of Nicky's. Wendy watched after him for a moment before turning to Tyler who just shook his head.

"I'll drive you Wendybird. C'mon." Aaron tugged her hand, pulling her away from the scene that the night had become.

--------------------------------

Wendy rolled over to look at the clock. It was a little after 3 a.m. and Aaron was sleeping soundly. Heaving a sigh, she sat up and plodded over to the bathroom. Glaring at her reflection she turned over the evening.

It's ridiculous, she was obsessing over how poorly the night had turned out, but after looking at the evening from a thousand different angles, Wendy could see how she was at fault for the evening going poorly as well.

And it sucked to have to admit that.

She could have gone over to Reid, asked to leave, invited him to dance, gone to play pool with him, stayed and talked with him. Multiple ways for the night to gone better that she could have done.

"Stupid, stubborn, Irish blood." Wendy muttered splashing some water on her face. Wasn't she convinced that it was his damn fault earlier? "Ugggh."

"_You know very well what you are, don't let 'em write you—"_

"Hello?" It was her phone, and apparently Aaron had answered it. Wendy walked out of the bathroom, "What the hell do you want Danvers, do you—Wendy what the hell?"

Wendy grabbed the phone from Aaron, "Calling to yelling at me Mr. Danvers?"

"Wendy, Reid's been in accident." She sat down hard on to the floor ignoring Aaron's questions of whether or not she was okay.

"What? When? Is he…?"

"He's unconscious, but the Doctors said he'd be fine, could you…?"

"I'll be down there ASAP, what hospital?"

"Beverly." Caleb sounded so tired, and in the background she could hear the Tyler and Pogue talking.

"Be there in a few." Wendy hung up the phone turning to Aaron. "Reid's in a hospital." She closed her eyes as Aaron pulled her in to a hug, "Please?"

"C'mon Wendybird, let's go."

--------------------------------

The clock was creeping well passed 8 a.m. and Wendy could only lean her head back against the wall. Reid was speeding around a turn when a deer came out of nowhere and the car hit the deer dead on, spinning out control, totaling his beloved car. There was no reaction time on his part, nothing, it all just happened.

No time for him to Use and prevent the accident.

"Hey" Pogue sat down in the seat next to her.

"Any word?"

"He's stabilized and all his signs are good. The doctors say he's just resting so if you want to head home…"

"No, I'll stay." She twirled curl around her finger. "Where are his parents?"

"His mom is in Paris, we think. And his dad? Dead."

"Oh…" Wendy mumbled just for the sake of saying something. What did one say to something like that?

She heaved a sigh and let worried thoughts cloud her brain as the silence moved around them, each preoccupied with their own thoughts when Pogue turned to face Wendy.

Her legs were drawn up against her chest and she was gnawing a hole in to her lower lip.

"I met someone." It was futile attempt at lightening the mood, but Wendy appreciated the effort, Pogue wasn't big on talking about himself.

"Yeah?"

He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously with an awkward smile. "Yeah. Her name is Kate, I think she's in your art class, at least she mentioned she was--"

"Kate Tunney?"

"That'd be her. You know who I'm talking about?"

Wendy crinkled her nose. Yes, she knew Kate Tunney, not that the girl had ever said much to Wendy. But for what it was worth, Wendy didn't make much of an effort to become the girls' friend either. The girl seemed pretty normal (at least, normal by Spenser terms, i.e. at totally princess) and really not the type of girl that she pictured with Pogue.

"Uh yes, I kind of do. I think I heard that her room-mate was pregnant or something, leaving at the end of term." Wendy paused thoughtful trying to sort through Spenser gossip, before affirming her thoughts. "Yup, it's her room-mate, Ana or something of the sort. Hm."

"Maybe you'll be her room-mate next year?" Pogue offered, Wendy just snorted.

"There's a reason why I got a single." Wendy deadpanned shifting her weight. "But um, I heard Kate is nice, I mean, she seems nice. Always smiling and stuff."

"She is, and well I'm thinking about asking her to Junior Prom."

Wendy nodded again; it felt wrong to be sitting there discussing something as normal (and fear inspiring) as Junior Prom while Reid was laying a room over unconscious.

"Hey" They both sat up straight, startled at some point during Pogue and Wendy's conversation, Caleb had snuck in to the room with a haggard but happy looking Tyler Simms.

In fact, Wendy quickly eyed Caleb and noted that Mr. Danvers was looking noticeable more happy and less stressed.

Or as less stressed (unstressed?) that Caleb Danvers got.

"How is he?" Wendy's was telltale of her lack of sleep and anxiety, cracking slight as she spoke.

"He's doing fine, still asleep but if you want to go see him, you can." Caleb leaned against the wall.

"Um…" Wendy tugged at her ear.

"He's completely knocked out, you can bitch at him or draw something on his face if you'd like." Tyler spoke quickly, throwing an arm around Wendys shoulders and steering her towards Reid's room. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder at the other two Sons before focusing solely on Wendy. "Reid'll appreciate when he hears you sat with him."

Wendy eyed Tyler skeptically as they came to stop in front of Reid's door. Looking through the window on the door, she noticed how the only real difference between this Reid and on of the last night was the purplish bags under his eyes.

It seemed to Wendy, that when most of the population was in the hospital, they usually appeared smaller and meek. Like the hospital was draining the life out of them, rather than making them better. But not Reid, he still looked annoying and healthy and somehow larger than life.

But tired.

Wendy glanced over her shoulder to where Tyler was standing to comment on how Reid was tenacious even when unconscious, but Tyler must have had other opted to join the other Sons who, Wendy looked further down the hall for confirmation. Yup, they too had left her to do this on her own.

"Right, going in alone then." She muttered as she moved in the room and gingerly took a sit next to Reid's bed. "Well, just you me and huh?" Idly Wendy played with the bracelet around his wrist. "I'm sorry, about earlier. I was wrong. I mean, you were wrong too, we were both wrong. But I shouldn't of left like that; I shouldn't have left at all. And I'm sorry I did."

The room was quiet except for the steady beeping of the machine hooked up to him and Wendy rushed to fill the silence.

"It's just you made me feel stupid for wanting to be there with you, everything was going great and then we get to Nicky's and bam, you're a big jackass again and I'm sitting at the table nursing another iced tea. Maybe I was over analyzing but yea. And then I left with Aaron, the whole time I was with him I couldn't think about anything but how bad an idea it was for me to leave. Then I finally admit to myself that it really was a bad idea and I get this phone call from Caleb say you've been in an accident." She took a deep breath laying her head down on the edge of his bed. "I was so scared. Like, probably the most scared I've ever been in my life, and I felt so selfish cause the whole time I keep thinking that I only had one date with you and we both blew it. And I really wanted to make it right, you know? So if you get better. I'll make it right, I mean…if you'll let me. We should go out again." The mattress muffled the words but Wendy was still glad to get them out.

"When?"

Wendy's head shot up quickly to see Reid smiling at her. Her mouth worked for a minute but no words left it.

"The fish look doesn't work for you Darling." He gently reached open and pushed her mouth shut. Wendy just licked her lips and stared at him for a moment.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was, your babbling woke me up."

Wendy felt her cheeks redden and she turned away from him.

"Oh…I didn't mean to…"

"Hey," he grabbed her chin and forced Wendy to look at him. "It's okay. And you were right?" Reid leaned back on the pillow.

"I was?"

"Yeah, we were both wrong and uh…" He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I didn't make you feel insignificant or whatever. You're not, to me that is." He paused and Wendy felt herself grow amused as he grew more flustered. "Insignificant that is and--"

"When you're out of the hospital, we'll talk this all out." Wendy interrupted. Reid looked at her for a moment before nodding

"That sounds like a plan." The two settled in to silence for a moment. "We okay?"

It was role reversal, and a bubble of hysterical laughter left her lips.

"Yeah Reid, we're fine. Worry about getting better."


End file.
